Need You Now
by addictedtotwilight79
Summary: When Emmett comes home from work, what he sees causes feelings to surface that he never knew he had. What will happen when he acts on those feelings? How will his life change? AH OOC POLYSLASH, Rated hard M for language and big fat lemons. EmxEdxB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was originally written for the TwiSlash Unveiled Polyslash contest. I didn't place unfortunately, but my beta Sparagus convinced me to post anyway and continue as a chapter story. So hopefully you will be seeing more of these three soon.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, I am making them do things she wouldn't. If slash isn't your thing, don't read this. This story is rated a huge fat M so if your under 18 please don't read. **

**Enough of my rambling...on with the story...**

Work had fucking sucked, as usual. Fridays were not supposed to be this bad, and as I drove, I reminded myself that I should be looking forward to this weekend of reprieve, not worrying about shit I couldn't fix. I quickly determined that work would just have to wait till Monday.

I had been working for McCarty&Sons since I graduated college four years ago. It was a family run business owned by my father, and I was the head architect. I usually loved my work and rarely had days like this, but today something was just off. I couldn't shake the mood I was in, and I was tempted to go to the gym to beat the shit out of some punching bags, taking out my frustrations with work and life in general in a way that had never failed me before.

With a heavy sigh, I decided to just go home instead. The daily commute between my office and the house was only twenty minutes, and today I was thankful that it wasn't longer. I was in much need of a night in. Hopefully I could sneak up to my room and take a long, hot shower and stroke myself into oblivion. Maybe afterward, I could just grab a beer with Edward, my roommate of the last eight years, and relax. That combination was a sure way of making this day fucking better. It usually worked for me, anyway.

I pulled into the driveway and immediately noticed her car, the car of the one woman I wanted and could never have.

My heart sank to my stomach as I made my way to the front door, unlocking it and letting myself in. My eyes focused on the floor, I let my laptop bag fall off my shoulder and dropped it near the front door. I tossed my keys on the counter and finally looked up, my eyes focusing on them without my permission.

_Don't they have a room?_

"Shit, Edward. Can't you two do that shit in your room? I happen to like my fucking couch, for Christ's sake," I grumbled, trying to block my mind from registering the fact they were practically naked, grinding on each other on my couch. I quickly averted my eyes and made my way to the kitchen to grab a beer—alcohol was much needed at the moment.

Apparently I hadn't told them to knock it the fuck off loudly enough, because when I turned back from the fridge, beer in hand, they were still going at it. I popped the top off if the cold bottle and took a long pull as my eyes once again focused on the two of them. I couldn't help myself; the way their bodies moved against the other made my cock hard instantly. I shifted it in my pants to allow for more room, and in that same moment, Edward released a long groan.

_Fuck, that was sexy._

_Excuse me?_

_You heard me. That noise was fucking sexy._

_You do realize that's Edward, right? As in, your best friend?_

_Yeah, your point is?_

_No. Not possible. I don't want him like that._

_Yes, you do._

_Yes, I do._

_Fuck_.

I shook my head free of the confusing conversation I had just had with myself and took the last gulp of my beer before hightailing it to my room. This could not be happening. How in the hell could I want him like that? Why were the images coming so easily to me, images of me buried balls deep in his tight ass or him in mine while I fucked Bella three ways from Sunday? What was wrong with me? There was no way in hell that Edward would want me like that.

I was desperate to clear those thoughts from my head as soon as fucking possible. I finished taking the stairs two at a time and dashed down the hallway to my room before slamming the door and locking it. Once the the lock was set, I made quick work of pulling all my clothes off. I left a trail of clothing, my shirt, jeans and boxers all discarded on the floor between my door and the bathroom. I set the shower temperature for as hot as I could stand it, and quickly flicked my iPod on in the docking station, setting it on shuffle and turning the volume up loudly. I stood at the vanity and looked at myself in the mirror while I let the water heat up.

"What has gotten into you man? Where is this shit coming from?" I asked my reflection.

I knew I wouldn't get an answer, but it wasn't like I could run down to Edward and say, _"Hey man, mind if I join in with you and Bella, and oh yeah, mind if I fuck you, too?" _

_What the fuck?_

The steam soon poured from the shower, so I opened the glass door and stepped inside. Closing and latching the door behind me, I stood and let the water slowly glide over my aching muscles.

It didn't take long for my mind to wander to thoughts of Bella and Edward downstairs, the way their bodies moved together, the noises Edward made and the whimpers coming from Bella...

_Fuck_._..what I wouldn't give to be the one causing them to make those noises. _

My cock had sprung to life at that thought, begging for release. I growled in frustration. Obviously he knew something that I didn't. He was certainly not helping my thought process but only added to my confusion. I needed to short this shit out, get my thoughts under control.

Why the fuck was I attracted to Edward? Bella was a whole different story, of course. For starters, she was a woman. It wasn't unrealistic for me to want her; she was petite, curves in all the right places, and had long chocolate hair with beautiful green eyes. She was every man's walking wet dream—including mine. I wasn't ashamed to admit that I had beat off a time or two to images of her naked body riding me or to me taking her from behind, Jockey position, her pussy wet and tight.

_You're not helping the cock-monster one bit with those thoughts._

_Obviously, genius._

_You need to realize you want to do similar things to Edward's body as you do Bella's._

_Again...obviously! You think I don't fucking know that? You think I don't realize the thought of him naked under me, in me, almost causes me to lose my shit? Fuck!_

_Alright, asshole, your arguing with yourself again. Get a grip. You can handle this. Breathe._

_Right. Breathe._

I took a deep breath through my nose and tried to clear my head once more. The hot water left snake-like trails over my abs before gliding over my aching cock. It was a not-so-subtle reminder of my problem.

_Just do it. You know you'll feel better when you're done. Then you can deal with your 'feelings'. Now, just fucking feel for once. _

I grabbed the only thing I had in my shower and lathered up my hands with my Old Spice body wash. My cock was as hard as steel, knowing he was going to find some much-needed relief. I ran my fingers from base to tip lathering him up, careful not to get any soap near the hole. That shit burned,and I didn't need that tonight. This was not going to be slow. I needed to cum...now.

I wrapped my fingers around my shaft and picked up a fast rhythm as the song _The Battle Of One_ by 30 Seconds To Mars blared from the speakers. I set my pace to the bass and drums, grunts and groans spilling from my mouth as I twisted my fingers over my cock. My mind ran wild with images of Bella on her knees while I fucked her mouth. When the thought of Edward behind me, playing with my ass, flashed through my mind, I exploded into one of the best orgasms I had ever felt. My hand slowed as my abs rippled, the quivering muscles slowly calming as the amazing feeling that had rocketed through me drifted away.

I watched the remains of my one-handed-love-fest swirl down the drain, squeezing the tip a few more times to make sure I got everything out. I took a piss, because there was no fucking reason to wash off then go pee. That made no fucking sense. I grabbed my body wash and lathered up again, once I had everything soaped up, I rinsed off and grabbed my toothbrush. I was obsessed with my teeth and probably brushed more than the required three times a day, but hey, at least I had nice fucking teeth.

Once I was clean, I shut the water off and opened the shower door. Grabbing the towel off the rack, I dried myself, before turning off my iPod. I opened the door to my bedroom, swinging my towel around my hips. My dresser was a few feet away, so I grabbed a pair of boxers, basketball shorts and an old college t-shirt. I dropped the towel in the laundry basket and got dressed. I would sort this shit out tomorrow. Tonight, I was getting shit-faced, and nothing was going to stop that from happening..._nothing_.

The house was completely quiet for some reason. No noises drifted from downstairs, and I figured Edward and Bella must of left or got a fucking room, like I had begged for them to do. I jogged down the stairs, itching for another beer. I practically ran to the fridge and ripped the door open with my frustration mounting once again.

"Oh, come on! Fuck!"

I was pissed. The six pack I had bought the night before seemed to have disappeared, even though I could have sworn it was still in there when I had grabbed a bottle earlier.

"Why? Today of all days, why do you have to fucking be empty of the only thing that can help me? What did I ever do to you?" I yelled at the fridge. Yes, I was complaining to an appliance. I was going fucking crazy.

The door was still wide open, my large arm slung over it as I leaned my head against the freezer. My eyes were closed, wondering if this day would shit on me anymore than it already had.

"Emmett, you okay?"

Those three words, spoken into the otherwise quiet house, almost gave me a fucking heart attack. I jumped involuntarily and slammed the door shut before spinning around, coming face-to-face with Bella.

"Jesus, Bells, you trying to fucking kill me?" I asked in exasperation, grabbing at my heart as I mocked pain.

"Oh, shut up, dork. I heard someone talking and figured you were out. I was bored out of my mind waiting and thought I'd see if you could use some company," she said with a smile, before turning towards the living room.

The first floor of the house was open, so my eyes followed her across the room as she took a seat on the couch—my couch. The very same one she had been dry humping Edward on when I came home. My dick stirred at the visual memory, and I groaned out loud. I quietly, but very sternly, told Emmett Jr. to 'knock it the fuck off, before I went to sit next to her.

"Who were you talking to anyway?"

I knew she wouldn't let that slip. I cleared my throat nervously.

"Nobody, really. I was hoping to come downstairs and grab a beer and it was all fucking gone, of course. I guess I needed to complain to someone...and I was the only one around," I laughed at the insane answer even as it left my lips.

_Who admits to talking to themselves? _

_Guess you do._

_Right, thanks for the back-up, there, ass-wipe._

_Sure thing, fuckhead._

My inner dialog was pissing me the fuck off.

Bella had a small smile playing across her lips but didn't respond, so I kept the conversation going.

"So Bells, where did Edward go? I thought you two had plans on Fridays."

I stretched my arm out behind her over the back of the couch, our legs were almost touching. It was always easy being around Bella, and I felt like I never had to worry about saying the wrong thing. I felt as comfortable around her as I was around Edward, and when people would ask me what I felt about them, I would answer with the truth. They were the closest friends that I had, no fucking lie. Yeah, I had been friends with Edward longer, but Bella fit right in when she started dating him. We always had fun when we were all together, and I never once felt like the third wheel. Something had changed today, however. I had no fucking clue what triggered the change, but from the moment I had come home from work, saw them, reacted the way that I did...something very substantial had shifted within me. I wanted them both in every way possible.

"He drank all of your beer and figured you would be pissed, so he ran to grab some. I made him promise to bring home a couple pizzas, too, to make up for it," she explained.

It figured that he would be the one to drink it. I started to answer her, to comment on how Edward always did shit like that, and I should have known better, but my peripheral vision caught movement from her right before I felt her hand slide onto my knee. My stomach dropped, and I drew in a quick, sharp breath as I wondered what the fuck she was doing. Bella had never touched me like this.

_You're making something out of nothing._

_Shut the fuck up. I am trying to concentrate, and you're not helping. Her hand should be moving away...anytime now._

When I finally let my eyes meet hers, I saw something within them that I had never seen before. Want. She fucking wanted me. Her eyes darted from our gaze to my mouth and back again, before she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. My body reacted on its own and without my permission as a low groan spilled out of me when I realized her hand was making slow circles up my thigh. I quickly grabbed it before she could reach the one place that I so fucking badly wanted her to be.

"What the fuck, Bella?"

I forced myself to remove her hand from my thigh and waited for her to tell me what the hell was going on. I had known Bella for four years, and nothing like this had ever happened before. Yeah, we would joke around a lot and flirt sometimes, but it was always harmless. I knew that she was Edward's, and no matter how badly I wanted her, she would never, could never, be mine.

"I'm sorry, Em. I didn't mean to. I have no idea what I was doing," she said quietly, looking away from me and shaking her head while she spoke.

_Is that a tear? Is she fucking crying?_

"Jesus, Bells, come here," I choked out, grabbing her into a huge bear hug that coaxed a half-laugh, half-sniffle from her as she buried her face into my chest.

"I'm not mad or anything," I quickly explained, "I just...fuck...you can't do shit like that, okay?"

"Okay, I was stupid. I just thought you knew how I felt."

_Excuse me?_

I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from me. My mind was racing at the meaning behind her words. My eyes frantically searched her face, desperately trying to figure out what the fuck she was thinking.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Bella?"

She just looked at me, her mouth opening and closing a few times, but before she actually spit anything out, the front door opened. Without looking toward the sound, I kept my eyes on Bella's, trying to wordlessly encourage her to talk to me. Nothing came out through her beautiful lips.

"Everything alright in here?" Edward's voice fell into the air around us, and I heard him shut the door before he moved to the kitchen and set down whatever he'd brought in with him.

He walked over to the couch and sat down behind me, as my hands fell from Bella's shoulders. I turned and shoved my back against the couch, running my hands over my face and hair. I tried to forget her words, but they played like a skipping record in my head, "_I just thought you knew how I felt." _There was no fucking way those words could mean what I would wanted them to mean.

_Did she want me as much as I wanted her? What about Edward?_

"Em, you alright?" Edward grabbed my hand to pull it from my face, and when I opened my eyes to look at him, I saw the same look that I had seen in Bella's eyes just moments earlier. They were full of the same want.

_What the fuck is going on with these two? _

_What the fuck is going on with me? That is the more important question._

I jumped from the fucking couch and bolted to the kitchen, snatching a beer off the counter. I quickly snapped the top off before chugging a large portion of the bottle and set it down on the counter. I was facing away from the couch, and I couldn't bring myself to look at them again in that moment. I had no idea if they were still even there.

My mind raced with all of the possibilities of what this could mean. This day was going to change everything. There would be no going back after we laid all of our cards out. Was I willing to lose our close friendships over a group fuck? No, I was not. No matter how much I wanted them, I could not risk losing them. I cared about them both too much to ever hurt them.

I was lost in thought as I felt two hands rest on my shoulders. I inhaled deeply as his voice caressed the air around us.

"I think we need to talk," Edward almost whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, you're damned right, we need to talk," I said, moving away from him and grabbing a box of pizza. I roughly sat down at the kitchen table, immediately digging into the pizza box.

"Bella, let's eat first then we can talk, okay baby?"

I watched as Edward walked over to Bella and kissed her temple before grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the table.

"Okay," she whispered at a volume that I could barely understand.

I was trying to inhale as much pizza and beer as I could. It was a distraction and allowed me to not have to look at either one of them. Maybe if I ate enough of it, I could say I was sick and go to my room, hopefully avoiding the inevitable conversation. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what they had to say.

The idea of having Bella alone...fucking caused my stomach to churn. I wanted both of them or nothing. I wasn't going to be just some quick fuck and hurt Edward in the process. I don't think I could handle ruining our friendship over a girl, even if it was Bella.

"Emmett, when you get done shoving your face, we need to talk about things. This has been going on way too long, and I think we all might benefit with getting things out in the open."

I sighed, foreign emotions swirling inside of my head and stomach.

"If you think so. I'm not so sure you want to know what I have to say, Edward," I responded, still avoiding his gaze, before chasing the pizza with a long pull from my beer. The buzz would be kicking in soon, and I sure as hell was going to need it if I had to deal with whatever 'this' was.

"Oh, I want to know Em, you have no idea how bad both of us want to know. Bella and I need to get this off our chests, and we just can't keep things from you anymore. I can't and neither can Bella."

I just stared at him, chewing the last of my pizza. I swallowed before taking another swig of my beer, not taking my eyes from Edward the entire time. He fucking just looked right back at me, never even touching his food. His green eyes burned with something I had never seen before, and I had to look away, unable to process the rapid unraveling of whatever the fuck this was. I focused on the glass bottle in my hands, turning it in circles on the table. Part of me desperately wanted to know what he had to say, while the other part of me screamed to run away, to leave it here and walk away. I was all too aware of the fact that from this point forward, regardless of what was about to be said, things were going to change. We were both very fucking aware of that fact..

"Em, do you think we could figure this out together?" He continued. I could feel his eyes on me but refused to meet his gaze. "We have been friends for a long time, and it hasn't been easy keeping secrets from you. Bella knows everything, so none of this is a surprise to her. Don't worry about that shit," Edward's voice was calm, and I wondered why he wasn't freaking out about everything like I was.

I sighed, gathering my courage to just bite the damn bullet.

"Alright man, I'm listening. What are you two hiding?" I finally brought my eyes back to Edward's, and he ran his hands through his crazy bronze hair, his eyes darting from mine to Bella's, where they lingered for a moment before he turned to look back at me.

"Where do I start?" He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Okay, um...I guess I will start at the beginning."

Edward's hands flew to his face again, rubbing it furiously before tangling back through his hair.

_He looks so fucking sexy when he does that._

_Not the time for thinking like that. Pay attention to what the fuck he's saying, not how hot he looks._

_You're right._

_Of course I am._

Edward started talking again, snapping me out of my lust-filled thoughts.

"When Bella and I started dating we told each other everything. There really wasn't a lot to talk about in regards to past relationships with either of us, but over the last four years we became comfortable talking about certain fantasies and feelings towards others." Edward stopped at that, looking to Bella again as she grabbed his hand and smiled. She hadn't said anything since she sat down, but looked to ease any worries Edward had just by being next to him. I just sat there, waiting as my eyes darted back and forth between the two of them.

"Okay, that's great Edward, but where the fuck are you going with this? I mean, how could you two have feelings towards 'others' when you're together? Isn't that wrong in some moral book somewhere?"

I was not going to be the one to speak first about what I was feeling. There was no fucking way I was putting my heart on the line when I wasn't even sure we were thinking the same thing. I had finally realized that I had wanted to be with Edward, and it was something I had wanted for a long time. I might have just figured this out today, but when I thought back to all the time we spent together over the last eight years, I realized that I had always been attracted to him, and my feelings for him were more then I ever thought they would be. There was no denying that if things did progress physically, my heart would get involved. Outwardly I may have appeared to look tough and emotionally aloof, but on the inside, there was nothing further from the truth.

"I'm trying to explain, Emmett. Putting our friendship on the line isn't fucking easy for me, okay?"

Edward's mouth was set in a straight line as his jaw flexed, his words were almost a growl, and I was completely frustrated at the way it made my dick react in a moment like this.

"Nothing you say is going to ruin our friendship, man. Nothing. Please just tell me," I said, beginning to think that just maybe we both were on the same page. I never wanted him to think I would hate him for anything he had to say.

Edward inhaled a deep breathe and closed his eyes. When the next words fell from his mouth, my breath caught. They were words that, on some level, I had always wanted to hear, but never thought I would.

"I want you, Emmett, so fucking bad it scares me. I've wanted you from the first time I laid eyes on you eight years ago. A year into my relationship with Bella, I told her everything, and she confessed that she had always wanted to be with you, too. We both want you, more then anything."

He finally opened his eyes to look at me, and when they made contact with my own, the sincerity and vulnerability that I found there were enough for me.

I stood up roughly from the table, my chair grinding heavily across the hardwood floor as I abandoned it where I had been sitting. I moved toward him, never breaking his stare and grabbed onto his shoulders, picking him up out of his seat and shoving him against the wall. My mouth found his, and as our lips met, we both let out a loud groan.

_God...why have I waited so long to feel his lips on mine?_

I licked his bottom lip eagerly, asking for entrance, and when he returned the gesture, I couldn't help the whimper that escaped. I shoved my hard body closer to his, and laced my fingers in the back of his hair. His hands were pressed tightly against my back as we kissed like we had been lovers for years. After a few minutes of grinding against him and kissing the fuck out of him, I let go of his mouth, my breathing hard and ragged, and I turned to Bella. Her eyes were heavy with lust and desire as she watched Edward and me.

"Come here, baby," I called to her, my voice ragged and husky with need.

I reached out my hand for her, while leaving my other at its place around Edward's neck. His breathing, like mine, was still ragged, coming in short, desperate spurts after my attack on his mouth.

Bella stood up from her chair and walked over to us. Her beautiful eyes glancing back and forth between Edward and I, she bit her bottom lip. As she reached us, I moved my thumb over her trapped lip,and she released her bite. I glanced at Edward, feeling slightly unsure about acting on what I wanted to do next. His eyes met mine, a slight smile playing on his lips as he nodded in affirmation, and I tore away from his gaze. Turning my attention to Bella, I leaned in and pulled her full bottom lip between my own. She was sweet, soft and slow, such a contrast to the rough face and fast lips of Edward. I moaned into her mouth, and she grabbed onto my neck. My hand slipped from Edward's neck to wrap my arms around her and lift her up while our mouths found a perfect rhythm.

I felt Edward slide his hands over my back as he leaned into Bella and me.

"I think we should take this to a room. What do you two think?"

_You don't have to ask me twice._

Reluctantly, I pulled away from Bella and set her back on the ground, my hands never leaving the curves of her hips.

"Yeah," we both answered at the same time. The three of us laughed as I grabbed one of each of their hands in my own, suddenly feeling braver as I led them toward the stairs. Edward stopped me before I could get to the first step.

"I think we should go to my room, Em. I have everything we need in there, and once we get started, I don't think were going to want to stop."

"Okay," I replied.

He was right. I turned away from the stairs as Edward led Bella and me into his room. He let go of Bella's hand and walked to his nightstand to turn on the lamp, leaving us to stand in the doorway. He pulled out some matches and began lighting the candles he had throughout his room, blowing out the match once he lit the last one. I couldn't care less about fucking candles, but I knew Bella would like that shit, and I had to admit, it was nice and added a little something extra to the atmosphere.

_Nice? When the fuck did you grow a vagina? _

_Very funny, asshole._

Edward walked toward us, reaching out to shut off the light, and the room glowed and danced shadows of light.

_Shadows of light?_ _Man you are turning into a fucking pansy._

_Fuck. You._

I ignored my stupid fucking inner voices again and focused on the two gorgeous people in front of me. There was something about each of them, something that set my body on fire. Edward was tall and lean, about two inches shy of my six-foot-four frame. Bella was around five-foot-three, curvy, with full C breasts. Her skin was smooth and soft as I ran my fingers down her arm. I was already holding her hand so I gave her a gentle squeeze, and she looked up at me. I nodded toward the bed,and was rewarded with a smile and a small nod, and I led her further into the room.

Edward shut the door and locked it before coming back to stand next to us.

"I just want you both to know how much you mean to me. If this isn't something your comfortable with, or if you want to stop at any time, just say the word, and we will. I want to spend the next several hours exploring the both of you, so if that's okay with you..." he trailed off not finishing his thought, because at that moment, both Bella and I had our hands on him.

Bella made quick work at getting his jeans off, while I pulled his t-shirt over his head. Once he was free of all clothing except his boxers, I let my mouth explore the skin of his neck, licking and sucking at his collar bone, before I ran my tongue along the unshaven line of his jaw. My hands were moving up and down his back and over his ass. He let out a loud 'fuck', and I looked down to see Bella on her knees, She had his boxers off with his long-holy-fucking-hell-thick cock in her mouth. I fucking whimpered. He was so fucking perfect, and I wanted him to fuck me so bad at that moment that I was almost blinded by the thought.

"You like that Emmett? Watching me fuck Bella's mouth? Wait till I'm buried in your tight fucking ass, then you can whimper and groan while you scream my fucking name."

_Oh. God._

Edward didn't curse very often, and was easily the hottest fucking thing I had ever heard him say—that I'd ever heard _anyone_ say. Ever.

"Yes," I breathed huskily, "I love watching you fuck her mouth. I can't wait till you fuck me. Then I am going to return the favor, and show you what it's like to feel consumed by my fucking cock."

He moaned, his eyes rolling in his head as his hips instinctively flexed forward. Bella hadn't ceased in her efforts and continued to lick and suck along his shaft, making incredible, wet noises. Soft moans escaped her lips as she focused on bringing Edward pleasure.

I stroked her shoulder asking her to stop and pulled her up to me. Edward was still standing at attention, and watched as I pulled her shirt over her head while she pulled down her shorts and underwear. I took a moment to enjoy her naked body and noticed she had a bare pussy, exactly how I liked them.

"You are so fucking hot, Bells," I said, unable to keep my eyes from her perfect form. She smiled back at me, the sexiest grin I'd ever seen.

"I feel the same way about you Em," she said, moving toward me and sliding her hands beneath the hemline of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head.

Bella's lips crashed against mine while her hands frantically pulled down my shorts and boxers. I broke the kiss just long enough to step out of my shorts, before quickly pulling her back to me. Lightly pinching her chin between in thumb and forefinger, I tilted her head back and licked and nipped at the exposed flesh behind her ear. Her salty, sweet skin was fucking amazing, and I wanted to taste every inch of her. I felt two warm hands on my lower back before I felt Edward kiss in between my shoulder blades. His mouth on my skin caused me to groan softly against Bella's ear.

"Fuck Em...the noises you make...God, I love hearing you," Bella said as she pressed herself harder against me. I slowly moved my hand down her arm to her hips and made circles with my thumbs before ghosting up her sides to her breasts, I ran my fingers along the bottom, then up the sides a few times before I drew the pad of my thumb over her nipple. It instantly tightened, and I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face knowing I did that to her.

"Do you like when I touch you like this?" I murmured the question against her skin, feeling her pulse quicken against my lips.

She nodded but didn't say anything. She inhaled deeply, her eyes closed, bottom lip between her teeth.

"How about when I tease your other nipple at the same time?" I continued, huskily.

She let out a loud moan when I decided my tongue would be more enjoyable for us both than my thumb would be. I licked and sucked each of her perfect breasts, pulling her nipples between my teeth and biting gently. My hands massaged the peak I didn't have my mouth on as I took turns paying equal attention to both.

All the while, Edward stood close behind me, running his smooth hands and soft mouth along my back, over the dimples above my ass and back up to the back of my neck. His lips covered every inch, and it felt incredible. I wanted so fucking badly to touch them both at the same time. I let go of Bella with one last lick of her nipple and stood up straight.

"Lay down on the bed, baby," I instructed her quietly.

Bella did as I asked and moved herself onto the large, king-sized poster bed before situating herself in the middle. My eyes fell to Edward's as I, once again, silently questioned if he was okay with this. He nodded quickly before he turned me to face Bella.

"Get on the fucking bed, Emmett," he nearly growled.

I couldn't help but laugh at how eager he was, but I was feeling exactly the same way. I climbed onto the bed, running my hands along Bella's smooth legs trailing kisses in the wake of my fingers. I made my way to her upper thigh, dragging my tongue along where her panties would be. I stopped, checking her reaction and moaned when I saw her lust-filled eyes watching me while she lightly ran her fingers over her breasts.

She nodded her silent permission, and I grabbed her legs, spreading her open widely before me. Her pussy was already wet, and fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing—knowing she was ready.

"Jesus, Bells, your fucking soaked," I groaned.

Words escaped her, and she remained quiet while I moved my face between her legs, my lips finally reaching her sweet pussy, kissing and licking. She fucking tasted like honey, and I couldn't get enough.

I felt the bed shift, and before I could process what was happening, my legs were spread open, and a large, warm hand wrapped around my cock.

"Fuck," I grunted at the sudden pleasure, all the while continuing my efforts on Bella's beautiful body.

She moaned and whimpered under me, and it made me so fucking hard. Seeing her, tasting her, listening to the noises she made while Edward stroked me, touched me like he fucking knew exactly what I needed.

_He is a fucking man remember?_

_Can't you see I'm busy here? Leave me the fuck alone._

I didn't have more time to argue with myself, because my attention was distracted even further when I heard the distinct top of a lube bottle open, followed by a slick finger circling my back door. I froze, not from fear of the actual act of being with Edward in that way, but from the fear of the pain I would feel from never having done this before. The three of us stopped everything in unison.

"If you want to stop, just say the word Em. I don't want to make you do anything you're not sure about or ready for," Edward assured me, no hint of anger in his voice, letting me know he would be okay if I needed to stop him.

"No," I said huskily, "I'm ready. I want this; I want you—both of you. I have never been more sure of any fucking thing in my entire life," I said firmly, turning to look at him, meeting his gaze before turning back to Bella and meeting her eyes. I wanted them each to see that I meant my words. With those assurances, I resumed trying to bring the amazing woman in front of me to orgasm.

Edward brought his finger back to the place it had abandoned moments ago, telling me with his soft, quiet voice that he would be gentle. A moment later, he slowly slipped his finger inside of me.

"Fuck," I moaned, drawing out the word against Bella's pussy.

The feelings created by Edward's finger moving in my ass while he stroked my cock were nothing short of fucking incredible. My body tingled, and my cock grew impossibly harder. After a few strokes, he let go of me, only to have his hand slide to my hip, steadying me as he continued pumping his finger with his other hand while he added another. A few seconds later, he added a third finger, stretching me and preparing me for him. Fuck, it felt amazing. I could only imagine what his cock would feel like. That idea alone nearly pushed me over the edge.

I altered my attention slightly to focus on what I was doing to Bella as her moans and cries grew louder. I knew she had to be close and needed something to send her over the edge, so bringing my two fingers to my mouth, I generously wet them before sliding them inside her pussy curling them up to stroke her g-spot. She instantly came undone, moaning my name over and over as her body quivered in front of me, her inner walls clenching around my fingers as I slowed them and gently withdrew from her.

Edward stopped at the same time, and I heard the distinct sound of a condom being opened from behind me. He tapped me on the shoulder and handed one to me.

"I want you to fuck Bella while I fuck you, and then we'll switch. Think you can hold out to come while your buried balls deep in me?" Edward asked in a low, velvet voice, his chest pressed up against my back. His words sent goosebumps across my skin as they swirled in my brain.

"Jesus, Edward. You can't say shit like that and expect me to hold out," I ground out. I couldn't help it. I was already as hard as a fucking rock, and he expected me to fuck Bella, then get him ready and fuck him?

"Don't worry, Em. I'll have him wet and waiting for you by the time your ready to fuck him," Bella said with that sexy grin.

How she knew that I was worried about that, beat the fuck out of me, but I liked that I didn't have to explain myself.

She sat up and moved to kneel behind Edward. I heard her whisper something to him but couldn't make it out. Before I could ask her what she said, Edward placed a hand at my back and pushed my chest down while my ass was still raised in the air. In my peripheral vision, I could see him grab his condom-covered cock right before I felt it press against me. Little-by-little, he inched his way into me. He was slow and gentle, as he promised me he would be, and I felt him stretch me within as he penetrated me completely.

"Fuck, fucking fuck, fuck," I moaned louder than I ever had. Jesus, he felt incredible, stretching me, the heat of his fucking sexy body pressed against me.

"God, Em, you have no idea how long I have wanted you like this. Your ass is so fucking tight...so warm...shit," he grunted.

I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were closed, his jaw flexed as his mouth was formed into a tight line. He wasn't moving, and I needed him to...now.

I reached between my legs and lightly played with his balls and heard the bottle of lube open again and a loud grunt come from Edward. I could only guess that Bella was getting him ready for me as she said she would, because his grunts changed to groans and gasps as he moved in me. His fingers where digging into my hips as he set a slow rhythm. The otherwise quiet room was full of my moans of pleasure and Edward's, the slapping of our skin and our heavy breaths of oxygen.

After a few minutes of Edward and I feeling one another, touching, absorbing, I felt the bed move again. Bella came up next to me, pressing her soft lips against mine and causing me to moan into her mouth as her tongue traced circles around mine. She grabbed at my neck, and pulled away before whispering in my ear.

"He's all ready for you, Em."

_God this woman is perfect, your one fucking lucky bastard._

I steadied myself with one hand while I opened the condom with my teeth and rolled it on. She moved in front of me, and flipped on all fours. I pulled her ass closer to where I wanted her, grabbed her hips roughly and plunging into her hot, wet, pussy.

"Oh fuck," she moaned.

I grunted in response, using all of my focus to keep from jizzing immediately.

There was no fucking way I could handle being in her at the same time Edward was in me. The sensations were overwhelming, and I was on total sensory overload. The physical sensations coupled with the emotions of what was happening caused my heart to pound and my mind to race.

_Don't jizz, don't jizz._

_You know you want to. The way her hot pussy is squeezing your cock while Edward fills your ass, it would feel fucking incredible to jizz. Do it._

_No. I need to last. I have to._

_Do you not remember Emmett Jr. is a cock-monster? Have you forgotten how fast you recover when you fuck? Isn't that what all the girls kept coming back for?_

_God, I love you so fucking much right now._

_You're fucking crazy. Now jizz, fucker._

_Fuck, yeah, I will._

"Why the fuck have we waited to be together like this?" I grunted aloud. "All the time wasted when we could have been with each other. I'm not wasting another, fucking, single second. Cum for me Bella," I commanded, "Cum with me now."

Bella whimpered and moaned telling me she was almost there, and in that moment, I wanted this to last, the three of us together. I didn't want this to be a fucking one-time thing. It couldn't be a one time thing.

"Emmett, wait, no. I want you in me, please," Edward begged.

I wasn't sure if he thought I would back out of the plan for tonight, or what, but that was not fucking happening. He was going to know what this felt like, to be filled entirely with someone that he cared about the most.

"Don't worry, Edward." I breathed heavily. "I will. Soon, man," I grunted as I reached around to Bella's clit, running it between my thumb and forefinger and sliding along her inner lips while I continued my thrusts.

"Bella, now," I growled. "Cum, now."

My actions and words sent her over the edge, and her pussy milked me in its death-grip as I spilled into the condom. I moaned loudly, and Edward continued to thrust into me.

"Edward, let go," I managed to say to him. "Cum inside me."

"Fucking-holy-shit-mother-fucker," he groaned, his body jerking as he spilled his seed inside of me. I was still inside Bella, and my recently semi-hard-on grew infinitely harder with his noises...again.

"Jesus, Em. Seriously?" Bella asked with wide eyes. I responded to her remark with a crooked grin.

"Yeah, Bells. One of my many fucking talents," I laughed.

"You're not kidding. God, Edward, I hope your ready," said Bella as she moved forward my hard cock withdrawing from her warmth. I was careful to roll the condom down, tie it off, and throw it in the trash after Edward pulled himself out of me. He wasn't ready to go again, but when he looked down and saw that I was, he groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"You'll be the death of me Emmett McCarty," he said.

I smirked.

"The night's just getting started, Edward Cullen."

**Big thanks to my master-beta Sparagus, without her this would not have ever happened. Also thanks to Risbee for pre-reading this and her all around awesomeness. Love you both.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I caved and posted a day early...shoot me. This chapter never would have happened if it wasn't for Sparagus telling me I needed to keep going. So you can thank her if you like this, if you don't, it's still all her fault so blame her. Just kidding, love you, bb.**

**So... Emmett was screaming at me for more sex, I caved and gave him what he asked for.**

**Damn horny men.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just make them do things she wouldn't dream of...well maybe if she's like me she did. **

* * *

"_Edward, let go," I managed to say to him. "Cum inside me."_

"_Fucking-holy-shit-mother-fucker," he groaned, his body jerking as he spilled his seed inside of me. I was still inside Bella, and my recently semi-hard-on grew infinitely harder with his noises...again._

"_Jesus, Em. Seriously?" Bella asked with wide eyes. I responded to her remark with a crooked grin._

"_Yeah, Bells. One of my many fucking talents," I laughed. _

"_You're not kidding. God, Edward, I hope your ready," said Bella as she moved forward my hard cock withdrawing from her warmth. I was careful to roll the condom down, tie it off, and throw it in the trash after Edward pulled himself out of me. He wasn't ready to go again, but when he looked down and saw that I was, he groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head._

"_You'll be the death of me Emmett McCarty," he said._

_I smirked._

"_The night's just getting started, Edward Cullen."_

_*~*~*_

I stood in front of Edward along the edge of the bed as I slowly ran my hands up and down his arms before I pulled him closer and grabbed his lips with mine. I traced my tongue along his lower lip a few times before he responded and opened his mouth to me. He let out a throaty moan, and I was sure he could still taste Bella on my lips. The thought that, although she wasn't in on the kiss, a part of her was, made my dick fucking twitch. I groaned into him as I continued assaulting his mouth as I pulled back and looked over his face. His eyes were still closed as he licked along his lower lip before opening them.

"You ready man? I want to try something different if you're up for it," I smirked waiting for his response.

"What do you have in mind Em?" His right eyebrow raised at the question.

"Do you trust me?"

I knew he did, but the slight hesitation I saw on his fucking beautiful face made me ask.

"Fuck, Em, of course I do.."

I nodded, before I grabbed onto his hand, pulling him behind me onto the bed. I grabbed a few condoms, Astroglide and Pleasure Wipes out of the nightstand and set them on top. I knew this night was fucking far from over, and I wanted to make sure all of the necessary items were handy. I situated myself up against the pillows in front of the headboard. Edward was still sitting towards the side of the bed waiting for my instructions as Bella sat on the opposite side from him, waiting as well.

"Come here, baby," I extended my arm to Bella, and she crawled her way across the bed and to me. Wrapping a hand behind her neck, I pulled her the rest of the way to my mouth, my lips crashing hard against hers and with as much intensity as I had kissed Edward only moments before. My fingers threaded through her fucking long, silky hair. I didn't want her to feel left out of anything we did or anything we were going to do. This was not about Edward and I, and it wasn't about Bella and I, but about the three of us, together.

I pulled back slightly, before bringing my lips to her ear. Bella shivered as I whispered to her the things that I wanted her to do.

"This is something I have wanted to try for so fucking long. I hope it turns you on as much as it fucking turns me on," I whispered roughly, grazing my teeth against her earlobe before speaking again. Her breath quickened, caressing the flesh of my neck in hot waves.

"I'm going to let Edward ride me reverse cowgirl, well in this fucking case, it's reverse cowboy, but I don't fucking give a shit what term it is...fuck...sorry," I tried to get back on track to explain what I wanted to happen.

_Damn position names, pisses me the fuck off._

"When I slide into him I want you to take him in your mouth, licking and stroking him till he is nice and hard, you think you can do that Bella?"

She nodded, and her lust-filled eyes met mine before she leaned back on her heels, letting her gaze travel to Edward. He had been watching our moment, but judging by the look on his face, it was obvious he hadn't been able to hear my instructions to Bella.

"Get on the fucking bed, Edward," I said, keeping my eyes on him as I grinned. "My cock might be big, but I can't really give you the thorough fucking that I want to give you if you're standing all the way over there, can I?" My voice was rough, full of need for the man and woman before me. God, would I ever get enough of them?

_I sure as fuck hope not. _

_Oh joy, you're back. I thought I told you to go the fuck away._

_I'll always be here, fucker._

_Well, I'm kinda busy. Do you mind?_

_By all means._

Edward knelt beside my thigh, and I reached for the Pleasure Wipe on the nightstand, ripping open its package before thoroughly cleaning him off. If I were Bella, I would want him to be clean before I sucked him off. Who fucking wanted to taste latex? His eyes closed as I ran the wipe over him, keeping my movements unhurried and gentle. Moans spilled from his mouth, and I realized he was already growing stiff under my hand.

"Like that, Edward? I'm just getting you ready, man. Wait till you feel what's coming," I said with a husky laugh.

Edward opened his eyes to look at me, the right corner of his mouth pulling up into that sexy-as-fucking-hell smirk of his.

"Oh, I think I've waited long enough, Em," he said, before grabbing my hand and the wipe. He tossed the wipe into the trash before he leaned into me, pressing his lips to mine. His hands and tongue were rough, eager as he explored my mouth again. His fingers pressed hard into my hips as he leaned into me, and it took all of my willpower to pull away from him. Edward whimpered, his eyes meeting mine, the disappointment clear in his green eyes.

"Turn around, Edward," I instructed.

His eyes searched mine for a long moment, confusion etched in his features as he tried to figure out what the fuck I was planning.

"Now," I said louder.

He simply looked back at me, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Bella grabbed onto his shoulders and turned him to face away from me. She took a moment to kiss him, the image shooting electricity straight to my cock. After a moment she pulled back from him, telling him to get on top of me.

"Bella...um...how...I..." he stuttered.

How he didn't get it beat the fuck out of me, but if he needed a damned hand to hold, I would walk him through it. I grabbed onto his hips and pulled him onto my lap. My patience had run thin with the fucking guessing game. I was ready to act on this fantasy that I'd had so many times before.

I moved him forward onto my thighs and grabbed a condom. Bella quickly snatched it from my hand, and I looked at her, suddenly fucking scared to death that she wanted to stop this. When I met her eyes I saw nothing but determination and was quickly relieved.

"Allow me," she purred, her voice sending a fresh wave of need to my cock.

She ripped the foil package easily and quickly rolled it on. Grabbing the lube, Bella coated my cock with it in long, slow strokes as she covered every inch before bringing her fingers to Edward's ass, making sure that he still had enough on him. She set the bottle down and moved in front of Edward, while I grabbed onto his hips again, moving him closer to where I needed him. He raised himself up while I grabbed my cock and lined it up with his entrance.

"You ready?"

He nodded but stayed still.

"Okay, Edward, lower yourself whenever you're ready man. Just so you know, I can't wait to fucking feel you surrounding me, your tight ass is going to feel so fucking good."

He moaned loudly, my words giving him the courage to lower himself. I met a little resistance and he let out a shuttered breath before he continued slowly until I was balls deep. It was the best and worst torture. I wanted to grab his hips and enter him roughly, but I didn't want to hurt him, so I let him take the lead. The feel of his tight heat squeezing me almost sent me over the edge, and he hadn't fucking moved yet.

"God...you feel so good," I moaned. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer audibly, but began moving his hips up and down slowly in response. Edward started moaning, grunting with each movement, making me harder than I could have imagined possible. He suddenly stopped and let out the loudest fucking moan I had heard all night. I looked around him to see Bella's full lips wrapped around him. She hummed against his cock, accompanied by the wet, sucking sounds escaping between her mouth and Edward's skin. They were the best fucking noises...ever. My eyes rolled back as I tried to focus on making Edward cum. The noises from Bella, the grunting moans from Edward, the slick sliding sounds between him and I all worked together to remind me of the reality of this surreal situation.

I was balls deep in Edward.

I was fucking Edward.

Bella was letting him fuck her mouth.

We were all doing this...together.

I was the happiest fucking man alive.

"Does that feel good, man? Bella's lips wrapped around your cock while I fill your ass?" I moaned. "Jesus, Edward, the noises your making...so fucking tight, the way your body feels, surrounding me...fuck, Edward."

He whimpered in response, not speaking the words that I needed to hear from him.

"Say it, Edward. Tell me," I leaned forward a bit, speaking the words as close to his ear as possible while I slowly traced my tongue along his shoulders and back.

I moved my hands from his hips, tracing my fingers lightly over his sides before I moved them up to play with his nipples. Mine were fucking sensitive, so I could imagine his felt the same. I pinched them, rolling them between my fingers.

"Fuck, Em," he moaned. "You feel so good. Bella, you're incredible...so fucking perfect. I need to... I need to...god...please," he grunted between his words, and his body moved faster over me.

Bella's noises started getting louder, and in the moment I knew exactly what he needed.

"Cum for me Edward. Let Bella taste you...fuck...I want to taste you."

My final words sent Edward over the edge, he groaned before his long hard body began jerking over mine. His walls squeezed my cock in a fucking death grip that was surreal. I moved my hands back to his hips as I began thrusting into him harder, trying to stretch out his orgasm as long as fucking possible. I was close to my release, but he was top priority right now. His pleasure was my pleasure.

_Here we go with the fucking vagina bullshit again._

_Shut. The. Fuck. Up._

I had meant what I said to Edward about wanting to taste him, and when he'd ridden out his climax, I grabbed Bella, wanting to pull her closer to me, needing to share that moment with her. I wanted to kiss her so fucking bad, to enjoy every piece of Edward that I had missed by waiting for so goddamn long to do this, but she had other ideas. She made her way behind me, pushing me forward while she squeezed her small frame between the headboard and my back. Her naked pussy brushed against my ass as her long, silky legs pressed tightly against the outside of my thighs. I groaned at the sudden feeling, hot and wet.

"Bella, you are so fucking amazing," I groaned, slowing my pace with Edward, letting go of him to move my hands up and down Bella's thighs.

Edward took over, continuing to move above me, and I let out a low moan, immersed in the incredible feeling of having both of them against me. Bella's gentle hands moved around my waist and up to my chest where she moved the pads of her fingers slowly over my nipples. At the exact moment that she rolled them between her fingers, her mouth met my back, and she licked and nipped along my shoulders. I moved my hands from her thighs, returning them to Edward's hips. He was fucking perfect riding me, and I took a moment to watch the muscles in his back and thighs flex with every movement. I knew in that second I would never again let anything get in the way of being with the both of them.

_Never again._

Edward's words pulled me from Bella, bringing my concentration back to the man I was still fully sheathed inside of.

"Cum in me, Em. I want to feel you pulsing inside me...please."

My grip on his hips tightened as I grunted and groaned with every thrust.

"Say it again," I moaned, needing to hear those words, preferably over and over again.

"Please, Em. I want to feel you."

The words vibrated through me, hitting every nerve within, and before I could process her movements, Bella pressed up against me. She grabbed my face, turning me to look at her, pressing her lips to mine as she traced her tongue along my bottom lip. I mimicked the action, and when our tongues mingled, I tasted the last traces of Edward on her. The mixture of the two of them added to Edward's husky pleas pushed me over the edge, and I fucking lost it.

I moaned into Bella's mouth as she kissed me through my release. I anchored Edward's hips to mine, forcing him to stop, while I spilled into the condom inside him. He moaned as I flexed and stretched him even further. I pulled away from Bella muttering "incredible" as I looked into her beautiful green eyes. She smiled back at me before whispering the same.

Edward slowly sat up and moved forward, causing me to pull out of him. I felt the immediate loss and couldn't fucking wait until we could do it again.

"I'm sorry, what?" Edward said, turning to look at me.

"Huh?" I had lost all verbal communication skills.

"I think he was saying something about doing that again, am I right Em?" Bella said while she looked at me, her face lit up with a huge smile.

"Yeah, we're fucking doing that again—as soon as fucking possible."

I was fucking dead serious as I looked back and forth between the both of them. If I knew they wouldn't be sore tomorrow, I would go for round three right now.

"Well, I'm not opposed to taking you up on that offer, but on one condition," she trailed off.

I wasn't entirely sure if she wanted me to guess or what, because her voice faded, her eyes looking at me expectantly. I was just fucking giddy because she said she wanted to go again.

_You're one horny bastard._

_Fuck yeah, I am._

"Anything, Bell. Whatever you want, right Edward?"

I looked to Edward, who in turn looked from me to Bella saying.

"Hell yeah," he said with a grin, nodding his head like one of those fucking bobble heads.

"Alright boys, settle down," she purred.

Hearing her say "boys" in regards to the both of us sent all of my blood rushing to my fucking cock. Her voice oozed sex, and I suddenly had a flash of one of my fantasies of Bella dressed up as a teacher, ruler in hand.

Bella gasped, pulling me out of my hot-as-fuck daydream. My eyes darted toward hers, which were fully focused on Emmett Jr. as they widened with lust and she licked her lips.

"You know it's not polite to stare, right? Have you ever heard the saying, 'take a picture, it will last longer'?"

I shouldn't have mentioned the picture taking, because it caused me to immediately want to find a camera and take pictures of them...naked...preferably doing things. My dick twitched as I thought of them both in compromising positions.

"Emmett,really...how...um...do you...uh," Bella was fumbling for words while she sat next to me, eyes still trained on my ever-growing hard-on. I looked at Edward, and he, too, was focused on the same spot as Bella. I knew he needed recovery time and all, so it was no big deal to me, but when I looked down between his hard thighs, I moaned. He was fucking hard again, too.

"Jesus, you guys," I groaned running my hands over my face"We need a break."

Both pair of beautiful eyes finally looked from my dick to my face. Bella almost looked upset, and I quickly continued before she got the wrong idea.

"I would love nothing more than to fuck you again, Bella, and I think that's what you were getting at. I realized you got the short end of the stick so far tonight, and I plan to fucking rectify that as soon as fucking possible. Right now, though, we are all going to shower and get cleaned up, eat some food, and then we can continue. Is that alright with you both?"

"Of course, Em. That wasn't my condition, though," Bella's voice was soft, almost as if she was contemplating telling us what she wanted.

"Okay, well you know you can tell us both anything, right? We'll do whatever you want," I said softly, matching her tone.

I moved closer to her, placing my hand on her thigh. I immediately started drawing circles on her silky, smooth skin with my fingertips. It felt so fucking good to touch her. She sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. Edward moved closer to her on the opposite side and did the same on her other thigh. She looked at him, and I could see the love they had for each other. It practically oozed from them. I felt slightly jealous of their connection, wanting to share the same fucking thing. I knew it was a little early too think about that shit, but I fucking did anyway.

_Love huh? Have you lost your shit already, Emmett?_

_Would you just shut the fuck up?!_

_Jeeze, you don't have to yell._

"Yeah, Bells, you know you can. Please, baby, tell us what you want," Edward's voice was low, smooth velvet.

He could make me do anything when he sounded like that. Who the fuck was I kidding? He could make me do anything he wanted anyway, anytime he wanted.

"Well...um...how do I say this?" she spoke the last line in almost a whisper, as if she were talking to herself not us.

"Okay," she took a deep breath before continuing. "You both were able to experience something you had never done before. I...I...there's something I want to try."

She had her bottom lip pulled tight between her teeth, biting hard enough that her lip turned white where there was normally pink.

I moved my free hand to her face, pulling the lip from the death grip her teeth had on it. Once I had it free, I moved to cup her cheek, brushing the pad of my thumb back and forth gently over her now swollen mouth.

"Anything you want to try is fine. You know I would fucking do anything for you, and you already know the same goes for Edward. Just tell us," I murmured, leaning forward and pressing my lips to hers.

It wasn't a deep kiss, but I wanted her to know that I meant what I said. I pulled back to look at her, smiling at her closed eyes and the small grin playing on her lips. I slid my hand to hers, which rested on her lap. I weaved our fingers together and couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I looked at the way we fit together. My huge fucking hand covering her delicate one. It was perfect. I moved my gaze back to her face, and she looked happy. I knew I wanted to see that look on her face as much as fucking possible.

"Okay, I will, but first I think we should shower and eat. If I tell you my condition now, we will never make it out of this room, and I'm really hungry."

Her last word was punctuated by a loud rumble from her stomach.

"I guess so, baby," I said with a chuckle.

We all laughed as her stomach made another noise.

"Alright, already, I'm going," I groaned, moving to the edge of the bed and pulling her with me.

I reached out and grabbed Edward's hand in mine. I locked our fingers together, just like I had with Bella. I looked at Edward, and he had the largest lop-sided grin on his gorgeous face. I couldn't help return the smile. I was fucking happy, too, and when I thought about how we were all in this together, the three of us, my fucking face started to hurt from the grin bursting out of me.

As we made our way to the shower, I realized this wasn't about me anymore. There would be no more worrying about what 'I' was going to do, or where 'I' was going to go. From now on, it would be what are 'we' going to do, and where 'we' were going to go. The thought that I was part of an actual 'we' caused my heart to fucking flip. I had never really had anyone to share things with, and I didn't fucking realize what I had been missing until now. My life had taken a drastic turn for the better, and I would spend as long as they would have me making them both as fucking happy as possible. They were both my life now, and I wouldn't fucking have it any other way.

**As always thanks to my master-beta Sparagus and to Risbee who is the fastest reader I know and is always there when I need her. You ladies are the best!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry this is late. Hope you all had a great holiday!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all. I just like playing with Emmett.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, baby...yeah...just like that," I groaned.

I would never be able to figure out how she worked her tongue like that, but God, it felt so fucking good.

"Bella, haven't I worn you out yet?" I groaned, my eyes focusing on her tight body and soft curves as she moved over me.

_There is no fucking way I am leaving this bed without another round._

Bella continued to lick and suck on my chest, her teeth gently teasing my nipples in between flicks of her tongue. I felt the bed shift near my head and turned to see Edward staring down at me, fucking hard and ready to go again.

"Fucking perfect," I breathed, before I grabbed his cock, pumping a few times as he let out a loud groan. He threw his head back, shifting his hips in time with the strokes of my hand.

Edward was enjoying the hand job. His soft moans and movements told me to keep going, but I needed to give him more. As I watched him, still feeling Bella's amazing touch, I realized they were both exactly what I fucking needed in completely different ways. I had never realized that anything was missing in my life—until now.

Bella moved her way down from my chest toward my cock, her licks and soft bites along my hips making my muscles twitch under her fucking magical tongue. When she drew my cock in her mouth, I let out a long, slow groan before I surrounded Edward's cock with mine. I had never given a blow job before, never really fucking wanted to until this weekend. When I felt Edward twitch in my mouth as he slowed the thrusting of his hips against me, it was almost enough to make me fucking cum.

_I am so fucking blowing him again._

Bella continued moving her mouth over me as she picked up her pace, her teeth gently grazing along my shaft.

"Ugh...fuck. Your mouth...fucking...amazing," I groaned out after I pulled away from Edward, my hand replacing my mouth in an attempt to try and keep from jizzing right in that moment.

"Your mouth is incredible, Emmett," Edward groaned, before he grabbed my hair and brought my mouth forcefully back to him.

I moaned even louder, because how in the hell did he know that I fucking loved it rough?

I was right on the edge, right fucking there, so when Bella started to lightly stroke my balls at the same time Edward began to pulse in my mouth, I was fucking gone.

I moaned against Edward before I felt a long, slow lick up my cheek followed by a growl.

"Holy, fucking, shit-balls, cocksucker," I yelled, jumping up as I came all over my fucking sheets.

"Jesus," I said as I pulled the sheet back slowly. My fucking dog looked at me, her tongue hanging over her teeth out the side of her mouth.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I asked her while she cocked her head back at me.

"Yeah, that's right. You got nothin', do you?"

I closed my eyes as I ran my hands over my face. I just wanted to keep my eyes closed and get back to my dream. I hadn't jizzed on my sheets since I was a thirteen.

_What the fuck is happening to me?_

I got out of bed, pulling the sheets off, so I could bring them with me to throw in the wash before I left. Normally I would have just started it when I got home from work, but I didn't want to leave it out for Edward to find.

Bella had gone home last night after our three day fuck-fest. It had been a fan-fucking-tastic weekend. The way the three of us seemed to play off of one another, how our bodies fit together as we all came, was amazing. The thoughts of us together played like a goddamn porno in my head, which made my cock start to throb...again.

"You're gonna have to learn to control yourself, Cock-monster. We won't be seeing Bella again till Friday, so your going to have to hold out till then, got it?"

_Are you talking to your fucking cock?_

_Don't you fucking start with me, asshole. It's six-thirty in the fucking morning. I don't have time for your shit._

_When are you going to realize I am you? You're talking to yourself. I can't go away until you make me go away._

_Well, I want you to fucking go away. Now!_

_Pushy, pushy._

_Fuck off._

I needed help. I had been fucked into psychosis.

I took a moment to rub Sarah's ears and pat her butt before I dropped to the floor, did my daily hundred push-ups before making my way to the shower. This was going to be a long, fucking day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yes, sir. No problem. I'll get right on it. Okay, sir."

I hung up the phone before leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes.

This was the longest fucking Monday ever. My father had been on my ass since the minute I walked though the fucking door. I needed a vacation so badly I could taste it.

_Two more months._

I had originally thought about planning a surprise for Edward and Bella, to go with me on my trip, just as friends. I didn't want to go alone, and they were the first people that came to mind when I decided on it. My vacation was already set to begin the Friday before Valentine's Day. Since everything that had happened this past weekend, it would be fucking perfect if they could come with me.

I had already decided to book a suite at El Conquistador Resort in Puerto Rico. It had an ocean view and looked fucking incredible. The resort was on a private island and had an infinity pool, a spa and a casino. It was exactly what we needed. All I had to do was get a hold of their work and request the days off for them.

_Time away, just the three of us. _

This was still all so new to us, but we were friends first, and friends took vacations together all the time, right?

_Just thinking about taking a fucking vacation with them reminded me of our conversation with Bella just three days ago..._

"_So, Bella, when are you gonna spill the fucking beans and tell Edward and me what you want to try? I can't stand the suspense anymore." _

_I had just finished eating five more slices of pizza, and we were all situated on the couch together, the place where this whole thing started. _

"_Okay, I'm just nervous that's all. I've never tried it before, but seeing you guys together...shit...it's all I want now." _

_She looked down at her hands while she spoke._

"_Baby, you know there is no reason to be nervous. Whatever you want, it's yours...always." Edward responded, moving his thumb under her chin and his fingers along her cheek before she met his eyes. _

"_Alright," Bella said, taking a deep breath and releasing it before she continued. "I want you to both fuck me."_

"_I think we already have, don't you Em?" Edward laughed at his response, coaxing a punch in the arm from Bella._

"_Ow, shit, baby. What was that for?" Edward groaned while he rubbed his arm._

"_You're not supposed to laugh at me. And for your information, I want you both to fuck me, at the same time." _

_Bella smiled and leaned back against the couch._

_Holy Fuck._

_Edward and I both stared at her, our mouths hanging open, while we both fucking grasped what she said._

"_Fuck me," I breathed out the words. _

_I wanted nothing more then to throw her over my shoulder, grab Edward's hand and pull them back to bed. Now I understood why she wanted to wait till after we ate._

"_Em, how can I not want to do that with you guys? I want to try everything I haven't before, and I want to do it all, with the both of you." Bella smiled, and I couldn't help the grin the spread over my face._

"_Have I told you lately how fucking perfect you are?" I responded._

_It was true. She was incredible._

"_I would try it right now...fuck...you have no idea what the thought of doing that to you does to me, but," her smile fell a little at the 'but' so I hurried to finish, "I'm afraid I would hurt you."_

"_Why would you hurt me? I know the both of you hadn't done what we just did before," she said, biting her bottom lip, staring at me while she waited for my response._

_How could I fucking respond to that? She was right, but it didn't take away my fucking fear of hurting her. _

"_I just think it might be a good idea if we got things ready first." I said, hoping that she would realize what I meant. I couldn't hurt her...it would fucking kill me._

"_Oh," her eyes grew wide, and I knew she understood. "I think I might actually like that." _

_Her eyes met mine, and she fucking smiled, the biggest fucking smile I had ever seen._

"_I can fucking guarantee you will," I groaned. _

Images of Edward and me getting to touch her in places no one else ever had, made my fucking cock throb, pulling me from the memory of our conversation.

I didn't think February could fucking get here fast enough.

I had just pulled up the website for the resort, ready to read more about the activities and options there. I pictured Bella in a little bikini, while Edward was in board shorts. Images of me fucking both of them on the beach, in the pool, all over the fucking place, filled my head. I moved to shift my hard-on when my phone vibrated.

**I had a great time with you over the weekend. Wanna meet up with Edward and me for dinner? ~Bella**

_How did she get my cell number?_

**Of course, baby. Where and what time? ~Em**

**We were thinking Pizzeria Regina, around six. ~Bella**

_She had to be with Edward._

For a second jealousy flooded me over the fact that they were together without me. I wasn't exactly sure why I was even jealous, but we needed to discuss it, hopefully tonight.

I pulled myself from the thought and focused on food. I was always fucking hungry, and me and pizza were like fucking two peas-in-a-pod.

My mouth watered at the fucking thought of the pizza from Pizzeria Regina. I loved that place.

**Fuck, yeah. I'll be there. ~Em**

**Okay. See you then, sweetie. ~Bella**

I set my phone back on my desk, lacing my fingers behind my head and fucking grinning like the Cheshire cat. They wanted to see me. Tonight.

"You might be getting some play sooner rather than later, Emmett Jr.," I said quietly as I talked to my cock...again.

I couldn't wait for this this day to be fucking over already. I tried to forget about the surge of jealousy and remember what it was like, all three of us together. They had to know where I stood when it came to being with them. There was no fucking hiding how I felt, especially after everything we did together.

_Fuck. Everything we did together..._

I could still feel Bella wrapped around my cock, Edward inside me...Jesus, I needed to stop this shit and focus on work.

_I'm never going to get a fucking thing done here again. _

I needed to get a grip. I stood from my desk and let my secretary, Heidi, know that I was leaving to grab a quick bite to eat and would be back. I put on my jacket and hat before I took the elevators down to the main floor.

It was December in Boston, so it was fucking cold, but I decided to walk to Uburger anyway. I needed to get my head straight, to stop fantasizing about things I couldn't do right now. I wanted to get in a walk, anyway. Uburger had the best burgers and fries in town, so I suffered through the frigid temperature. They were also fast, which would allow me to eat and be back in time to finish work and make it to Pizzeria Regina by six to meet Bella and Edward. I just fucking hoped the rest of the day went by fast, because I wasn't sure how long I could keep this constant boner away.

"It's fucking freezing and you're fucking hard. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I mumbled to myself as I walked along the busy sidewalk.

People turned to look at me, and I just glared at them until they turned away.

This was going to be a fucking long afternoon.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Luckily for me, the rest of the day flew by, too fucking fast if you asked me. I was so fucking deep in paperwork, I didn't even realize it was five till my phone alarm went off. It was a damn good thing I set it, too, or I wouldn't have made it to the restaurant in time. I had planned to use some time at work to think about what the fuck I needed to discuss with Edward and Bella.

What we were to each other?

What did they want?

What did I want?

Work had proved to be a pain in my ass all day, needing my undivided attention, so as I drove seventy-five miles an hour on the damn highway, hurrying to make it in time, my brain scrambled over the questions I hadn't had time to focus on.

_Calm the fuck down, Emmett._

_What a great time for you to show up, fucker._

_You obviously needed someone to talk to and to deal with this shit, so spill it._

_Why the fuck should I talk to you? _

_Because you need to. On with it, I don't got all damn day...places to see, people to do..._

_Fine...I'm just fucking nervous. What if they tell me they had fun, but they want to go back to how things were before? With maybe an occasional fuck...I can't deal with that. _

_You might have to._

_Don't fucking say that, asshole._

_It's always a possibility..._

_Jesus, are you trying to fucking help me, or make it worse? _

_Sorry, keep going._

_Fine... it's just, I've never felt like this before. It's like someone invaded my fucking mind and put someone else there, someone that actually gives a shit about relationships._

_Sucks to be you, man._

_Thanks a lot, cocksucker._

I needed to get my fucking head checked. I was sure that I had just went above and beyond having a discussion with myself.

Before I could think about how fucked up the thoughts in my head were, I was pulling into the restaurant parking lot. I had no idea how I got there, because I sure as fuck wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Somehow, I'd arrived in one piece, anyway.

I pulled up next to Edward's car, took a deep breath, and tried to calm down before I made my way inside.

_It's now or never._

_Never is not an option._

I managed to actually get out of my car and set my alarm, before I made my way to the front entrance. It was pretty quiet inside, and I easily spotted Edward and Bella, deep in conversation in a back corner booth.

My stomach flipped, and before I could bail on dinner, Edward saw me and smiled. One fucking corner of his mouth higher than the other.

_I was fucking done for._

I was drawn to him like a damn magnet, and I'm not sure where the fuck that had come from. I sure as hell don't remember that smile setting my insides on fire before.

_Well, fuck me._

I moved toward their table, my body walking while my mind still swam in the images of our weekend together.

_Jesus, I am so owned right now._

My eyes were still focused on Edward, but I caught movement from Bella and set my focus on her.

_Holy hell._

She smiled, her fucking gorgeous dimples set perfectly, turning my insides into a goddamn inferno.

_She is so fucking sexy._

"Emmett, you feeling alright, man?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my Bella-induced trance.

"Uh...yeah, sorry," I responded, running my hands over my face quickly. "It's been a long fucking day."

"How about you sit down and relax, Em," Bella suggested as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit next to her.

Edward moved over along the round booth to make room, and I shifted myself comfortably next to them.

I went to let go of Bella's hand, but she held it tighter. I smiled to myself, lost in the feel of her soft fingers laced in mine. I looked down at her lap and noticed Edward's hand in the same position as mine.

We were all connected.

At that point, I knew our thoughts were on the same page. Every worry, every doubt I'd had during the day evaporated as I focused on the two fucking incredible people next to me. We were doing this. Together.

"So...mushroom pizza okay?" Bella's soft voice surrounded me.

"Fuck yeah it is. You know that's my favorite," I said with a grin, my stomach growling as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Good thing we ordered already," Edward laughed.

"You know I'm fucking hungry all the time. Gotta keep up my stamina," I lowered my voice and leaned closer to the both of them at my last sentence.

"Jesus, Em. You can't say shit like that in here," Edward's groaned.

"Why the fuck not? I got nothing to hide," I shot back at him, my eyes searched his to see if he wanted me to hide.

I waited for some sort of response and got nothing, so I dropped my eyes from his and moved to take a sip of the beer that was sitting in front of me. I took a long, slow pull from the bottle and set it back on the table. I looked back at Edward, but before he or Bella could respond, our waitress showed up with the pizza. She asked if we needed anything else, and I told her we were all set. She walked away, leaving us to continue talking.

None of us moved. We just sat, looking at each other.

"I'm sorry, Em. I didn't mean it like that," Edward said with a sigh before running his fingers through his hair. The movement almost distracted me. I fucking loved it when he did that.

"So, what did you mean?"

I wanted him to just spit it the fuck out already.

He leaned closer to the two of us before saying the last thing I thought he would.

"I meant you can't say shit like that in here because it makes me want to take you and bend you over the fucking table. How's that for your fucking answer?" he responded, sitting back after he spoke, taking a pull of his beer.

The way his lips fit against the bottle caused an involuntary groan to escape me. He set the bottle back down and had that damn smirk in place again.

I was pretty sure that I fucking drooled.

_You are so fucked._

I sat up straight and cleared my throat, "Uh, okay then...let's eat," I said, grabbing a slice and eating a huge bite. I couldn't come up with one fucking thing to say in response to that.

_So much for your in depth conversation._

Bella and Edward both laughed, before they each grabbed a slice for themselves. We all sat in silence as we ate, nothing but smiles as we looked back and forth between each other. I wanted to talk about how this would all work, but just knowing that we all wanted the same thing made the discussion less urgent. I could wait until the right time to tell them I wanted the three of us to be together exclusively, that I didn't want them doing things without me, like I wouldn't do things without the both of them there.

But that rule had to fucking exclude masturbation. There was no fucking way I could go a day without doing that, and I was pretty sure if we had sex as much as I wanted... walking would become a huge fucking problem.

Before I knew it, the pizza was gone and my beer was empty. We all sat back, and I moved to place my arm over Bella's shoulder. When I reached to the other side of her, I let my hand trace the back of Edward's arm. I looked down when I felt Bella's hand on my fucking leg and watched as she ran her fingers slowly over mine and Edward's thighs.

I looked over at Edward.

"Ready to go?" I asked, fucking hoping he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Thought you'd never ask," he groaned.

We both stood up at the same time on either sides of the booth, while Bella moved out along my side. I pulled out my wallet and threw more than enough money on the table to cover the bill, before I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me. My free hand grabbed one of Edward's, and I hurried us to the door, so we could get the fuck out of there.

"Eager are we?" Bella asked with a giggle.

"You have no fucking idea."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta Sparagus, who talks me off the ledge almost daily when it comes to this story. Also to Risbee...I love you hard, bb.**

**Oh...if your not following me on Twitter you know you want to. Find me at addict2twili79...damn thing wouldn't let me use my whole name. What were they thinking?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's finally here. I am so sorry it took me forever to update. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

* * *

"Fuck, Bella."

We hadn't been in the car five seconds, and she was already leaning over the console running her tongue along my neck. Her hand slowly inched up my thigh, closer to my fucking cock.

She was fucking with my concentration.

"Bella," I groaned out, "I can't fucking focus on the road if you keep doing that...fuck."

She took my earlobe between her teeth, and I almost pulled over the fucking car.

"Em, you have no idea how bad I want you inside me," she breathed the words in my ear, her voice oozed sex and, fuck me, if I didn't want the same thing.

"I can only drive so fast, and you...doing that...Jesus. You're making it pretty fucking difficult to focus on the road," I groaned.

Her fingers were so fucking close to were I wanted them, but at the same time I didn't. I wanted Edward there with us, and for some fucked up reason, I felt like I was doing something wrong. I knew Edward was behind us in his car, but Bella touching me without him here, freaked me the fuck out.

"Don't worry. He's okay with this. He told me I could touch you," she whispered, her fingers lightly running over the thin fabric of my dress pants.

My clothing did little to hide how fucking turned on I was and the feel of her when she lightly moved over my length, running along the ridge at the head of my cock, caused me to groan.

"Bella, it's fucking thirty degrees out...touching me like that is going to cause you to get frostbite on your ass when I pull over and fuck you senseless against my car."

"Uh, uh, uh. That's the one rule; no sex without Edward with us."

I could understand that. I hoped the same went for me not being there.

"He did say he wanted to watch..." she trailed off, and I caught a glimpse of her as the headlights from on-coming cars passed us.

Her bottom lip was pulled tightly between her teeth, and I was sure I could see her pink-stained cheeks.

_Fuck_, she was trying to kill me.

We were only five fucking minutes from the house, but she was seriously testing my control.

"I think that can be arranged, but you have to stop rubbing my cock or we won't make it home."

I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling back a few times.

Jesus, she knew what the fuck she was doing.

She pulled her hand away and kissed my neck before she sat back in her seat.

"I'll be a good girl...for now."

My right foot pressed harder on the gas. I needed to get her home as soon as fucking possible.

"Bella," I growled her name, "you have no fucking idea what I'm going to do to you."

Before I had time to fucking think of the many ways I could make her scream, we were home.

I threw my car in park, shutting the engine off before looking over at Bella. Her eyes were wide, mouth slightly parted. I could see how fucking fast she was breathing, her breasts teasing me each time they swelled against her shirt.

_Jesus_

_I don't think Jesus needs to know what your thinking about right now._

_Shut up, asshole. _

_No, and you need to stop staling and get her in the house, remember?_

_Right, I fucking knew you would come in handy someday._

_Oh gee, thanks._

"You alright, Bella?" I laughed. 

I didn't wait for her to respond, before I opened my door and made my way to hers. Before I walked around the back of my car, she already had her side open and was getting out. I moved a little faster and caught her just as she stood up. I quickly grabbed her hips and pushed her against my car, my body pressed against hers while I moved one had to shut the door.

I moved my mouth against her neck, not touching her, breathing against her fucking soft skin, before I reached her ear.

"I can't wait to be inside you," I moaned, before pulling away from her and heading for the front door.

I heard her gasp before she breathed a low 'fuck me'.

I was just about to unlock the door when I saw Edward pull up. Bella was still leaning against my car, her hands pressed up against the cold metal, her eyes closed. I was tempted to hit the alarm button and scare the fucking piss out of her, but I decided against it. I didn't want to interfere with getting laid and if she was pissed at me...yeah, not a good idea.

I made my way inside, shutting the alarm off before Sarah came running at me.

I bent down and rubbed her ears, telling her she was such a good girl, before I stood up and told her to go play. She barked at me and ran to the other room. Thank God I had someone who was able to take her for daily walks while I had to work.

Right now was one of the times I was pretty fucking grateful I didn't have to take her out.

I turned to see why Edward and Bella weren't behind me and watched as he exited his car, made his way to Bella and she lowered her hand, grabbed his quickly and yanked him towards me.

The look on her face, determination, lust, want, fucking sent a jolt right to my cock.

_Fuck._

I backed against the door, pushing it open further and effectively slamming the fucking thing against the wall while she moved past me. She moved Edward to the over-sized chair in the living room, shoving him and telling him to "sit" like a fucking dog. It was so fucking hot watching her all demanding.

Edward did as he was told, he didn't question, and the look on his face said he knew something was up and couldn't fucking wait to find out what it was.

Bella then turned her focus on me, and my knees almost gave out. I fucking whimpered—like a fucking dog. My ass was glued to the fucking door, and I couldn't move.

She could make both Edward and me resort to acting like animals way too fucking easily.

I knew the door was still open and it was fucking cold as a witch's tit, but I couldn't take my eyes away from Bella, the way her hips swayed, the way she licked her lips, as her eyes made their way up and down my body. She looked like a fucking lioness about to eat lunch, and I was a fucking piece of grade A, top choice beef.

_Motherfucker._

She finally ended up standing in front of me, her tight little body flush against mine. She stood on her toes and whispered.

"Are you going to just stand here all night?" she asked, running her hands over my pecks, circling her fingertips around my nipples, before she pinched them through my shirt.

"Or are you going to fuck me, Emmett?"

_Fucking. A._

I moaned as she reached down and palmed my cock through my pants.

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you alright," I grabbed her hips roughly and met her lips with mine. I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth, gently running my tongue along the soft, plump skin. She moaned into me before she returned the gesture with my top lip. When our tongues met, the taste of her mixed with her sweet strawberry scent...I almost lost it at the kiss.

I could swim in her fucking kisses daily and still never get enough.

A large gust of wind reminded me that the fucking door was still open. I quickly picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist, before I moved away and slammed it shut.

I walked us over to the couch that was situated across from Edward. When I sat down, Bella facing me, her legs on either side of my thighs, I met Edward's gaze.

He was breathing heavy, mouth open. He looked so fucking sexy.

I continued to look at him while Bella licked and sucked the length of my neck to my ear. Occasionally she would pull my earlobe between her teeth, and I couldn't help when my eyes rolled in my head. When I fucking groaned, my eyes shot to Edward and saw he was running his hand over his cock through his dress slacks.

I could see how fucking hard he was, and the view I had of him touching himself made my body ache for it to be my hands on him.

Fuck, I'd had no idea what this would be like, having the other watch; it was such a fucking turn on.

Bella suddenly changed course and started licking along my collarbone. Her hands worked to unbutton my shirt while she trailed her tongue along each new piece of exposed skin.

When she reached the waistband of my pants she pulled my dress shirt away from me and licked along the fabric that met my hips, her tongue tracing the lines of my 'V' before her hot mouth met my covered cock.

"Jesus, Bella. I can feel how hot your fucking mouth is, fuck. Are you sure?"

I was fucking panting, praying she'd say yes.

I had seen her with Edward's cock in her mouth, but for some reason the thought of her doing that to me was almost enough for me to jizz.

She pulled her face from my lap and smirked at me before undoing my belt, and making work of removing my pants. Once she had everything undone, she pulled them down and I lifted my hips to make it easier for her to pull them down.

There I sat, pants around my ankles, shirt unbuttoned and resting against my arms, naked as a fucking jay bird, not sure what a fucking jay bird is, but I was pretty fucking exposed.

Her eyes widened like she hadn't seen me fucking naked before, as she lightly wrapped her fingers around my shaft.

I didn't have time to say anything, before she started a slow rhythm with her hand and finally pressed her soft wet lips against the head. She fucking kissed my cock, and I had to hold back the half laugh half groan that threatened to escape. That was a first.

_Way to be an asshole._

_Not the fucking time, and I wasn't being an 'asshole', it's actually pretty nice._

_Nice?_

_Yeah, like I have time for a conversation, Bella is about to fuck me with her mouth and you want to chat. Anyway, it is. _

_Whatever, weirdo._

_Shut the fuck up._

I'm pretty sure something was really wrong with me if I could resort to conversations with myself while a fucking hot-as-hell chick was about to blow me.

Just when I was starting to tense up, worried because she hadn't moved her mouth over me yet, I looked down, lost in thought. I hadn't realized that I had my eyes closed, a fucking big mistake. I realized that I almost missed the look in her eyes right as she took me in her mouth. When my cock met the back of her throat and I felt her swallow, the sensation made me cry out a loud 'fuck'.

_Fuck me._

"Bella, baby, you are fucking incredible."

She hummed in response sending another jolt of pleasure through to my fucking toes.

I looked away from Bella, and I didn't expect what I saw in the chair across from us.

Edward, pants unbuttoned, his hand moving slowly over his cock. I could see the moisture at the tip at every pass of his fingers. His eyes were focused on Bella as she continued moving up and down my length.

His eyes met mine for just a second, and he saw me watching him. The fucking smirk that I loved crossed his face before he licked his bottom lip.

Seeing him stroke himself, while Bella's mouth was on me...

_No. Fucking. Words._

I focused my attention back on Bella, grabbing her hair, lightly weaving my fingers in the silky waves as she brought me to the back of her throat...again.

"Bella, Bella..." I grunted, "I'm gonna...shit, move!" I tried to move away, pull her face off of me, anything so I wouldn't fucking jizz in her mouth.

Bella wouldn't fucking budge; she grabbed my hands that were still in her hair and pushed down so her mouth would continue moving over me, showing me that she wanted me to literally fuck her mouth.

I quickly realized she wanted to keep going, and I was pretty sure she knew what would happen if she did, so I was a good fucking boy and did as she asked. I didn't press too hard, not wanting to fucking hurt her. Every time I filled her mouth, she moaned, and the vibrations sent me flying over the edge. My responding moans filled the room without too much of a warning.

I pulled away from her, and she made and audible 'pop' noise as she released me.

"I'm sorry, I should have stopped," I apologized as I tried to catch my breath, my hands stroking the soft skin of her face. She held onto my hands, causing me to stop their movements before saying a word.

"Don't you fucking apologize, Em," she whispered as she slowly moved up my lap, straddling my legs before she breathed the next words against my ear.

"It's exactly what I wanted and you taste so good."

The sound of her heavy breath, mixed with the words..._fuck_...my cock was already begging for more.

She was still fully dressed, which needed to be rectified immediately. Her cloth covered pussy was covering my cock, my hands running up and down her thighs, and in that second, I wanted nothing more then to fucking be inside her.

To make her feel good.

To return the fucking favor.

I went to flip her over so I could take care of the fucking clothes situation, but she stopped me, her hands pressed firmly against my shoulders.

"Allow me," she said in a low voice that oozed sex, and dammit if I didn't fucking love this side of Bella.

She slowly stood up from my lap and peeled her sweater off at a fucking agonizing pace. Her hair landed on the lace covered swells of her breasts when she finally pulled it over her head.

I had to fucking bite my knuckles to keep from touching her.

I wanted to rip her clothes off.

Her hands moved to her skin tight jeans, and she undid the button, sliding the zipper down before turning her back to me.

_No fucking way._

She pulled the offending fabric over her hips, then bent at the waist only to be left in a black, lace thong.

Oh, motherfucker, her ass, her perfect round ass, was right in my fucking face.

I couldn't fucking think, and I was pretty fucking sure that I was holding my breathe. When I could see her lips peeking through the fabric, I fucking groaned. My fucking cock was hard and throbbing against my stomach.

She continued to pull them down her legs, finally stepping out of each side until she was left in her bra and panties.

Her back was still facing me when she reached around and unclasped her bra, the straps sliding down her arms until she had it free and threw it toward Edward. Her hands moved to cover her breasts as she looked at me over her shoulder and winked.

This woman was gonna fucking kill me.

She turned away from me again, hooking her thumbs in the scrap of fabric covering the part of her I couldn't wait to touch, as she repeated the same moves as when she took of her jeans.

Bella bent at the waist, bare, naked ass in my fucking face.

I couldn't fucking take it any more.

I quickly pulled my arms from my shirt and my pants all the way off. I moved forward grabbing her hips and licked from her clit to her already wet pussy. She gasped, as soon as my tongue made contact and moaned when I started to lick around her ass. She was lined up perfectly to my face, making it so fucking easy to dive my tongue inside her. Feeling her soft skin in my hands as I squeezed her ass, mixed with her intoxicating smell was the best fucking torture. Just thinking about what I wanted to do to her, and what I was about to do, caused me to groan against her.

"Em, please," she whimpered in response.

I pulled away from her, my fingers taking the place of my mouth as I slipped a finger inside her pussy.

"Please what, baby. What do you need?" I added a second finger, moving in a slow steady rhythm. "Anything you want."

When she didn't respond, I withdrew my wet fingers and moved them to her ass, returning my mouth to her pussy as I slowly slid one inside her tight-as-fuck entrance.

_Holy fuck._

I had heard many noises come from Bella, but I had never expected the sexiest fucking sound she made as I pushed inside her further.

"Oh my God,." she gasped.

Her legs trembled, and I knew she was fucking close; she just needed one fucking thing to set her off.

I could hear low grunts and groans coming from Edward, but I couldn't see what he was doing. I could only fucking picture him with his hand still surrounding his cock, moving over him while I took care of Bella.

I had to remind myself that he wanted this, that this turned him on as much as it fucking turned us on.

I returned my focus to Bella, as I moved my thumb inside her pussy, and my mouth to her clit. My first finger was still in her ass, before I decided my middle finger would make the fucking movements a whole hell of a lot easier.

When I pulled away from her and switched fingers, Bella cried out a loud 'fuck', and I couldn't help the fucking smile the spread across my face, before I returned to licking fast tight circles around her swollen clit. Seconds later, I felt every muscle inside of her squeeze the fuck out of my fingers as she screamed.

"Holy shit, holy shit, shit fuck."

Her back arched as she pressed her fucking beautiful ass against my face and hand while I moaned at the taste of her. Her orgasm hit her hard and fast, and the way her body moved as every wave hit was fucking hot.

"Jesus, Em. That was incredible."

She turned to face me, and I finally caught a glimpse of Edward.

I don't know what I was expecting to see, but, fuck, the sight of him caused all oxygen to leave my lungs.

He was fucking gorgeous, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, his hair was all over the place which meant he hand his hands in it as some point, and his cock was flexing against his tight stomach. His hands were at his sides, fingers clenched against the chair cushion.

I thought he would have been stroking himself, but I knew he would most likely want to fucking wait to cum with the both of us....

His eyes found mine, and I watched as his hands moved to take hold of his cock again. A smirk played on his lips, and the only words that left his mouth where the same exact words I didn't know I needed to hear.

"Keep going."

He didn't fucking have to tell me twice.

I wasn't even paying attention to Bella, so when I focused on her face and noticed she was looking between Edward and me, her bottom lip pulled between her lip, I knew she wanted to keep going, too.

I grabbed her mouth with mine, releasing her bottom lip with my teeth, and I fucking groaned against her. She moaned as our tongues met, and I knew she could taste herself. My fucking cock was throbbing; I needed her.

I pulled away from her, bringing my mouth to her ear, "I fucking need to be inside you...now."

I felt the goosebumps cover her skin and heard the lowest whimper escape her lips.

She stood from my lap and bent to pull something out of her jean pocket. When I realized she was grabbing a condom I couldn't help but laugh.

"How did you know?"

I didn't have one on me, thinking I would not even fucking be with them until at least Friday.

"I didn't know; I hoped, and I always come prepared," she sassed in response.

What the fuck did I do to deserve them?

I was the fucking luckiest guy on the planet.

She tore the foil with her teeth before removing it from the package and rolling it over me. She moved to straddle my legs, before I stopped her.

"Turn around."

I had a hold of Bella's hips as I turned her to face Edward. I met his green, heavily lidded eyes as I slowly lowered her onto my cock.

We all fucking groaned once I was fully inside Bella. I had to squeeze my eyes shut and rest my forehead between her shoulder blades as I stilled any movement from her.

I could fucking last, better then most, but the feel of her, so tight around me, I had to take a damn minute.

"One fucking second," I said slowly between clenched teeth. My jaw flexed and relaxed as I took a few breaths to control myself.

_Get a hold of yourself, man._

_No fucking shit._

_You'll be fine. Edward wouldn't let you fuck his girlfriend if he didn't want you to._

_You're not making this any fucking better, asshole._

_Yeah, sorry about that._

_Fuck off._

Was I really just fucking Edwards' girlfriend? Didn't things change after last Friday?

There was no way I could think about that shit if I was supposed to do this. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to talk about what this was, how things would change for us all.

Right after I fucking finish what I started.

I moved my face from behind Bella, looking straight into Edward's eyes again, before I started to move her over me. We eventually hit a nice fucking pace, the only sounds in the room where the grunts and groans from Edward and me and the whimpers and moans from Bella.

When I finally reached around to rub her clit, her breaths changed into fast short gasps. I was so fucking close, and telling by the noises coming from Edward, he was too.

"I need you to come for me, Bella. Edward and I..._fuck_...we're so close. Please come with us."

My eyes were rolling in my head, which made it really fucking difficult to keep eye contact with Edward.

When I noticed his were doing the same, I knew I was fucking right; he was just as close as I was. His fist moved faster as we both waited for Bella.

"I'm gonna...shit...I'm coming...I'm coming...coming!" she screamed, so fucking loud that it almost drowned out the noises that came from Edward and me.

Her walls flexed and relaxed as I spilled into the condom inside of her.

"Fuck, Bella. Watching you...and Em, that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Edward managed to form a coherent sentence in between each breath.

"Yeah, it was for me too," Bella panted, as she laid with her back against my chest, her breasts rising and falling rapidly.

"I need a fucking shower. You guys in?"

It was great sitting here, but I wanted to get cleaned up and get in bed. Work was going to come too fucking fast in the morning.

"Oh," Bella sat up from my lap, "sounds good to me."

She stood up and grabbed my hand, helping me up from the couch.

She let go, and I walked over to Edward.

I bent over and pressed my lips to his, giving him a slow, soft kiss before I pulled away and grabbed his hand.

"What about you?" I asked, waiting for his answer.

I fucking hoped he would say yes.

"Um, hell yeah."

A huge fucking smile spread across his face as he stood up, pulled his clothes off, and the three of us made our way to my room.

I had the bigger bed and the huge fucking shower, so it made sense for us all to go in there.

I moved in the bathroom and set the water to a hot temperature, before I grabbed three towels and set them on the vanity. I didn't grab any clothes, because to be fucking honest, I was hoping they would both climb into bed with me...naked.

I opened the glass door and stepped in once the steam filled the room. Bella and Edward followed behind me.

We took our time, washing each other slowly. I washed Bella's hair while Edward washed mine and when we rinsed, me and Bella took care of Edward's.

It wasn't long before we were all dried off and curled up in my bed. I got my wish, and we were all fucking naked. I was in the middle, while Edward was on one side of me, Bella on the other. They each had a leg thrown over mine and were curled up against my shoulders.

I was so fucking comfortable, wanting nothing more then to drift off and sleep, but I knew if I put talking off any longer, I would never do it.

"So," I cleared my throat, " I wanted to fucking talk about us...if that's okay."

I was so nervous and for no fucking reason. It wasn't like I didn't know them. It wasn't like they weren't my two closest friends already.

They both shot there heads up and looked at me. Concern was written clearly on Bella's face as she looked between Edward and me. She smiled and told me to 'go ahead'.

"Yeah, so," I took a deep breath, "I just need to know what you both want. Am I just a third party here or are we all together? There is no fucking way I can just play along and then go back to how things were before. I want...fuck." The right words would not come out, and I was a babbling fucking mess.

"Em, it's alright, man."

Edward's hand grabbed mine at the same time Bella's grabbed the other.

"It's not a game for us, sweetie," Bella agreed. "We had a talk before you showed up at the restaurant," she looked to Edward before continuing, "and we decided that things needed to change. We both want you. Neither of us want to share you with anyone else, either."

I must have been holding my breath again, because when the words left her mouth, I let it out, so fucking relieved to know that we all wanted to do this.

"Thank God," I pulled their hands to my mouth, kissing each of them.

"We also decided it would only be fair to have sex when we were all together. We can repeat what happened tonight, but no messing around behind each other's backs," Edward added, covering what I was worried about the most.

"Kissing and touching, yes, but no sex," Bella corrected him.

"You both are so fucking amazing, have I mentioned that today?"

I was beaming, wanting to get up and fucking do a happy dance.

Yeah, I fucking happy danced, so what?

"I don't know how you both knew, but everything you said was what I needed to hear. I'm just so fucking happy. For the first time in a really long time," I pulled them closer to me.

"You make us happy, too."

The sound of Edward's voice was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep.

I may not have known what would happen in the future, or how I even got so fucking lucky to have both of them, but I would spend every day showing them that they made the right choice.

We all made the right choice with each other.

* * *

**A/N: Big...Huge thanks to Sparagus for being the best beta ever. Not only does she make this pretty she talks me out of freaking out all the time. Love ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No pigs have not started to fly, this really is an update. I am so very, very sorry it took me this long to post. Please forgive me. **

**More talking at the end. I think you all have waited long enough.**

* * *

"What about this one?" I asked while I held up a weird rocket-looking toy, waving it around like a light-saber. "It looks pretty fucking cool!"

"Stop waving that thing around, Em. People are staring," Edward laughed at me as he continued searching the shelves.

"I don't care what people think. Look, it has a G-spot stimulator, six modes, and you can plug the fucking thing in!" I explained further as I continued moving it around and motioning what I could do with it.

"No."

Edward looked intently at the back of a fucking package as he answered; I was sure he wasn't paying enough attention to me.

"Oh, come on. You know this is really fucking awesome! Can we get it, can we?"

I had each hand gripping his jacket, and I was trying to direct his attention away from what he was looking at so he could see me while I begged for a fucking toy. The purple thing was inches from his face.

I was officially a fucking kid.

"Fine," Edward answered, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

I inwardly gave myself a high- five for making him cave, before I pulled him closer to me, meeting his lips with mine. He moaned against me, our tongues moving with each other, but before things could get really fucking intense, I pulled back, resting my forehead against his.

"Thanks," I replied as I moved one hand from his jacket, running it through the silky hair along the back of his head, then pulling away to look for some more stuff.

I heard him groan while I searched for the exact thing I had come here for. When I saw him adjust himself out of the corner of my eye, I had to bite my lip to keep from returning the same fucking noise.

_You want him._

_No shit, really?_

_Alright, dipshit. I know you know, but do you really...know?_

_What the fuck? Of course I know._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes! I'm pretty fucking sure I know I want him._

_Do you know why you want him so much?_

_Besides the obvious? _

_You mean the hair, smirk, fucking hot body, and long fingers?_

_Yeah._

_Yeah, besides that._

_Um, no._

_Didn't think so._

_What the fuck is that supposed to me, asswipe._

_You'll just have to figure that out, sunshine._

_Fucker._

I tried to ignore what ever my stupid fucking head was trying to tell me and get back to the task at hand.

Edward and I were at _Good Vibrations_, a sex toy shop downtown. It was three days before Christmas, and we still hadn't picked anything up for Bella. I suggested some toys to Edward, since I knew Bella was seriously lacking when it came to those.

I was bound and fucking determined to change that.

I was a few feet away from Edward when I reached the section that should have exactly what I was looking for.

"Hey Edward, uh, what about these?" I asked as I held up a pair of bed restraints, wiggling my fucking eyebrows.

"Oh, I like that. Maybe we could add this," he responded while holding up a black blindfold.

"Holy, mother-of-fuck. Shit yeah, this will be fucking fantastic!"

My dick was already twitching in anticipation of the things we had planned to do to Bella.

I started scanning the shelves again when Edward came up behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"What are you looking for now?"

His mouth was close to my ear, and my heart started doing the jig it always did when he was close.

_Fuck. Will the stomach dropping and shit ever stop?_

"Uh," I finally spit out before I cleared my throat, "I'm looking for an anal plug set."

"Well, what about this?"

He moved his chin off my shoulder before reaching forward and grabbing a blue glass plug.

"That's fucking perfect," I responded. It was exactly what I'd had in mind.

I saw Edward's returning smirk as he ran his hands through his hair. I couldn't fucking help sneaking in another kiss. It wasn't a fucking make-out session or anything; I just needed to feel his lips against mine.

I gave him one last peck and then backed away, returning my attention again to try and find the one thing I really wanted. If he kept looking so fucking sexy all the time, showing me his smirk, running his hands through his hair, I was gonna rip his fucking clothes off and take him in the store.

_Do I have to remind you about Bella?_

_Fuck no. _

_Well no more talking about fucking him in the store then. You know you can't._

_Don't you think I know that? Besides the fact that we are in a fucking store, I would never do that to her._

_Yeah, you're right. I know you wouldn't._

_Knock it the fuck off already._

_Alright, alright._

I still couldn't figure out why the fuck I talked to myself.

"So what about something to put all this stuff in, like a chest or something. Do you think she would like that?" Edward asked, moving to stand near the items he was talking about, crouching down to get a closer look since they were on the floor.

"Yeah, I think that is a great idea, too. What about the black and pink one that looks like a fucking crocodile or whatever? She'd probably like that," I suggested. I didn't know much about girly things but it looked nice.

"I think it's the best one. The black ones look to basic," Edward agreed, and he moved to pick up the one we were talking about, before returning to where I was standing.

"I just have to find one more thing, I think, then we can grab some more lube and go, if you want," I said.

We had been in the store for a while, and I was kind of fucking anxious to get home and get ready for later.

"Yeah, maybe we can grab a couple grinders on the way home. I'm starving," Edward agreed.

He ran his hands over his stomach to emphasize how hungry he was.

Just him mentioning grinders made my fucking stomach growl.

I laughed, "guess I'm starving, too."

His hand came down on my shoulder, squeezing roughly a few times and letting go, before he responded.

"Well, lets hurry up then. Maybe if you told me what you were looking for, we could find it faster."

"Yeah, okay, um, they're these anal plugs; they're fucking stainless and come in three different sizes. I want to get Bella all three."

"You mean these?" he asked, and sure as shit, he had them in his fucking hand.

"How in the hell? I've been looking for them since we walked in the store," I just stood there shaking my head.

He moved his face closer to mine.

"If you just told me what you wanted when we got here, we could have been looking together all this time."

I couldn't help but think he was fucking talking about us, too.

"Yeah," I moved even closer, my lips next to his ear, "instead of fucking looking for toys, we could have been home earlier—playing with them. Together."

I heard him swallow, before he cleared his throat.

"Can we go now?" he asked quickly.

"Hell, yeah."

We gathered all of our items, quickly grabbing something called Sliquid Slassy Lube, which could be reactivated with saliva and great for anal play, along with condoms, before heading to the register. You could never have too much fucking lube—or condoms—if you asked me.

There were few people in the store, and the chick at the counter was flipping through a magazine when we reached the counter. She stopped what she was doing immediately. She didn't seem to give a fuck that Edward and I were eying each other, large smiles on both of our faces, while she rang everything up.

"Oh, this one is a great one," the cashier mentioned while she had the blue glass plug in her hand. "Did you see the ribbed glass one?"

"No...is that better?" I had done some research online to find what I wanted, but I wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"No...well, not _better, _but it's fantastic to use during sex."

I loved that we were in a fucking sex toy shop, and this chick, who didn't know me from Adam, could tell me that a particular toy was fantastic during sex.

"Would it be weird if I asked you to explain? I'm sorta new at the whole 'toy' thing during sex."

I really wanted to hear what she had to say, but I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Are you using it on your boyfriend?"

She didn't miss a fucking beat with that question, and I was kinda shocked.

"Uh," was the only thing I could respond with.

I wasn't sure how to answer that, since over the past week I hadn't had to use a term.

"No, we are surprising our girlfriend for Christmas. Right, honey?" Edward answered for me, and I was lost in his answer.

_Our girlfriend._

I fucking loved that.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, you know, nothing says Merry Christmas like a fucking butt plug."

They both laughed.

"Well, since this is for your girlfriend, you're gonna want to add this, too."

She handed me a box with the words 'Hitachi Magic Wand' in bold letters on the front.

"Uh...what's this?" I questioned.

It looked like a back massaging thing, so I wasn't sure what the fuck it was doing in a sex toy shop.

"Just the best vibrator ever, in my opinion, anyway," she smiled, but didn't shy away as she grabbed the wand and the ribbed toy she was talking about and began to explain how we could make Bella cum six ways to Sunday.

Tonight was going to be a fucking great night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After stopping at D'Angelo's and grabbing our grinders, we were on our way home. Bella wasn't expected to come over until she was finished with work, so it left us a few hours to get everything ready. The ride was quite, both of us just listening to the radio while my fucking mind went into overdrive, thinking about everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks.

I knew that I wanted to do things that would help Edward and me feel better about being with Bella at the same fucking time. She had tried a couple different ways to get us to fucking cave in and just do it, but we had both stood our ground on the subject about waiting until it was the right time.

Neither of us wanted to hurt her in the process, and there wasn't a fucking thing she could do or say to change that.

Bella had whined every time we said 'soon';she would beg us to tell her when, but we never did.

Little did she fucking know that we were hoping to be one step closer after tonight. If it worked, and depending on how her body reacted, it was possible we could have her like that next weekend, maybe sooner. The thought alone was enough to make my fucking heart pound.

"You okay, man?" Edward's voice startled me.

I was sitting in the driver's seat, my breaths coming faster as both of my hands gripped the fucking wheel. We were already home, and for some reason, I wasn't getting out of the car.

_What's the problem?_

_Oh, fuck. Not now._

_Dude, you need to actually say something, not hyperventilate over having sex._

_It's not about the fucking sex._

_Well, what the hell is it, then?_

_I haven't fucking figured it out yet._

_Haven't figured out what?_

_Exactly!_

_You're not making sense!_

_None of this is making sense!_

_What the fuck are you talking about?_

_How can they want me? _

_Knock it off right now, Negative Nelly._

_I wish I knew how to do that, to turn off the fear that this is all just a fucking dream._

_You might want to just try going with it for once._

_I'm thinking you might be fucking right for once._

_About fucking time._

_I knew you'd say that._

I took a deep breath and let it out before responding, "yeah, I'm okay."

"For a minute there, I thought I lost you. You've been sitting there not saying much for a while." Edward looked at me, concern clearly shown on his face..

"No, I was just thinking. I'm really okay, I fucking promise.,"

I was...at least I hoped I was.

"I know we don't get to talk much, but you know you can tell me anything, right?"

His hand reached for mine which was still gripping the steering wheel. My fingers automatically relaxed as he pulled them away and weaved them with his own.

I looked down at our hands, not really sure how to tell him my fears, since I was supposed to be all fucking self-assured and shit. Really, I was scared to fucking death that when things got to the level of the three of us connected in that way, my feelings would figure themselves the fuck out, and I would push Edward and Bella away.

Just like I always fucking did.

Whenever I got to that point in past relationships, if you could call them that, where I actually started to fucking feel anything, I would end it.

I never really had a long term girlfriend, and Edward iswas the only man I had ever wanted, so everything was really fucking new to me.

I didn't want to fuck this up, and the fear that I would continued to nag at me.

I looked away from our hands and closed my eyes.

"Tell me," Edward persisted, his thumb drawing circles on the outside of my hand.

I opened my eyes and looked straight into his.

"I'm scared to fucking death of losing you and Bella when I just got you like this. I know we've been friends for a long time, but the feelings I have for the two of you...shit, man." I closed my eyes again and tried to swallow the lump in my throat, before I refocused on his face. "I can't fuck this up like I always do."

"Em, you can't worry about shit like that. What the three of us have isn't like those past flings. This is so much better."

He was right. I needed to stop this fucking emo shit right now. I was gonna get a fucking ulcer if I kept worrying about losing them. I just had to remind myself that this relationship was real and the other women weren't. What the three of us had together was so much fucking better.

"You're right. Thanks," I smiled, and he showed me that sexy smirk.

"Alright, so can we go in the house now and get ready to play with our girlfriend?"

He let go of my hand and reached for the handle of the door, waiting for my answer.

"I think that's a hell fucking yeah, we can."

We laughed, and immediately, I felt better about the whole thing. At least I was able to tell him what was going on. That really was a first for me, since I always fucking kept shit like that inside. He never made me feel like I was stupid for worrying about that in the first place, maybe because he knew all the girls I used to bring over.

I had never been fucking happy.

Right now, being with Edward and planning a night with Bella, I was happy.

I was _really_ fucking happy.

"Okay, big guy, lets get inside. The grinder is calling my name, and I think we need to come up with some sort of game plan for tonight."

Edward was the first to step out of the car, and admittedly, I took a fucking minute to check out his ass.

_Okay, ass-man, get in the fucking house._

_I don't have time for you right now._

_You're right. Quit listening to me and staring at your man's ass, and get in the house._

_Your man, damn fucking right he's mine. _

_And Bella's._

_The both of ours._

_Alright, yes. Now go!_

_Pushy, pushy._

My eyes stayed glued to his ass as I grabbed the bag of toys, while Edward carried the grinders. I followed behind him, and when I hit the alarm on the car, I fucking lost my footing.

Edward was at the door and turned as I corrected myself, barely avoiding landing on my fucking ass.

"Are you new to this?" I could tell he wasn't trying to laugh at me.

"Huh? New to what?" I had no idea and there was no way I was going to fucking admit I almost biffed it.

He opened the door, and I continued to follow behind him, setting the bag on the counter as he shut it behind us. I took a minute to say hi to Sarah, scratching behind her ears while I waited for his answer.

"Walking."

As soon as the word left his lips, he was laughing hysterically.

"_So_ not fucking funny."

I stood up, rubbing Sarah's ears one more time, before she ran back to my room. I snatched the bag of grinders that Edward was holding, tossing them on the table before grabbing a couple beers from the fridge. I tried not to laugh, but when I turned around and saw him grabbing his stomach, his face beet red...I lost it.

"You...you almost landed right on your ass. I was sure...the bag of vibes...everything in them...were going to fly everywhere! What would the fucking neighbors think?"

"I caught myself. Oh, God. Could you...you imagine, it would have been raining fucking sex toys, condoms and lube."

"Oh, shit," Edward laughed harder.

It felt good to fucking laugh.

We finally calmed down enough to sit down and actually eat our lunch. Not much was said, since we were both starving.

Once we were finished, we put on some Sports Center and relaxed on the couch. My eyes grew heavy after a few minutes, and eventually, I caved in and passed out.

I knew I had a couple hours still, but before I knew it, my eyes opened. Edward was asleep next to me, and when I looked at the clock, I noticed that it was already four. Bella was supposed to be here at five thirty.

"Shit, we need to set up," I jumped up, waking Edward in the process, "Where the fuck did the time go?"

"It's okay, we have enough time," Edward assured me.

I turned the television off as I stood up from the couch. I set my iPod in the docking station and hit shuffle, before I grabbed the stuff we'd bought.

I hesitated, not sure which room he would want to set up in.

"Uh, your room or mine?"

"I was thinking mine. I might have the smaller shower, but I have the larger tub. Maybe we could get a bath ready for her when she gets home."

That was a great fucking idea.

"Yeah, I like that."

I made my way to his room and waited for him to go in first. It might be our house, but I never entered his room without him in there.

"She said she was going to have a late lunch and wanted to order in later tonight, so I don't think we have to worry about having dinner ready."

_One less thing to worry about._

He turned the light on and did the same with the bathroom light.

We spent the next hour setting up the bed restraints, lighting some fucking candles that Bella had left in his room, and cleaning the toys. I plugged in the extension cords that I had, one for the Magic Wand and one for the rocket-looking vibe. I set the toys in a towel and wrapped them up, hiding them under the bed so they were ready.

I had changed into a white wife-beater and some track pants, and Edward wore something similar. I told him I didn't think I could keep my hands off of him if we were both fucking naked, especially with the things we were going to do to Bella. He agreed.

We had about fifteen minutes before Bella was supposed to get here and I was nervous and excited as fucking hell. Edward was getting her bath ready, and I was making sure the blindfold was nearby for when we were ready for it.

Before I had time to worry too much, the front door opened, and I heard her voice ask if anyone was home.

Edward came out of the bathroom, and we both left the bedroom to get our girl.

That's right, _our girl_.

When we rounded the corner and I saw her, I wasn't expecting to lose my fucking breath like I did. It had only been two days since I had seen her, but shit, every time I laid eyes on her was like the first time we were together. The way her skin felt under my fingers, the sounds she made, everything about her made me itch to get her in the fucking room already.

She closed the front door, locking it first, before she turned and saw us.

"Hey, boys," she smiled as she set her purse on the counter and gave us both a hug.

"Hi, baby," I breathed in her ear when it was my turn for a hug.

She pulled away from me, her hands still on my arms as she looked at Edward and me.

"Is everything okay? You both look like you're up to something," she continued to look between the both of us, and we both stood there, not saying a fucking word.

I turned my focus to Edward, and he just shook his head no while he laughed.

"I'm not saying anything," Edward finally spoke as he held his hands up in surrender in front of him.

I laughed at him as I grabbed Bella's hands and held them in mine.

"Don't worry, baby. Everything is fine. We actually have something planned for you."

"Oh really? You both know how much I hate surprises."

She let go of my hands and crossed her arms, one eyebrow raised while she tried not to smile.

"You're so fucking cute when you're angry," I said, grabbing her sides, and she yelped in surprise, breaking out in a fit of giggles. "You're gonna like it, trust me."

"Okay, okay. I trust you, now stop it!"

She took a minute to catch her breath, before Edward grabbed her hand.

"Come with me."

He pulled her towards the bedroom and told her to close her eyes, before he brought her through the bedroom and into the bathroom. I heard her say 'oh my god' as I followed in behind them.

"We want you to take a bath and let us know when you're ready to get out," Edward kissed her cheek, and I smiled at her from the door way.

"You're not going to tell me anything else are you?" Bella asked.

"Nope," we both said at the same fucking time as we left the room, closing the door behind us.

We waited for her in Edward's room, listening to her fucking sigh as she entered the water. Every splash was heard as we both sat on the other side of the door. I pictured the water running over every curve of her body, the suds from her soap touching her breasts...

_I was fucking jealous of suds._

"We didn't get to talk about a game plan," Edward whispered.

"I think we'll be fine. I was thinking we could fucking massage her first with her favorite lotion, then go from there."

I knew that wasn't much of a fucking 'game plan', but I figured it would be better to go with the flow and all.

"Sounds good, and I don't think we'll have a problem when we get going."

He showed me that killer fucking smirk, and I was distracted enough that I almost didn't hear Bella pull the plug on the tub or the sound of water as it fell off her body as she stood up.

_Damn sexy fucking smirk._

We both stood up and opened the door to find Bella standing next to the tub, her hair was high in a fucking ponytail thingy, and it took everything in me not to swing her over my shoulder and throw her on the bed, soaking wet.

"Need one of these?" I asked as I held a towel in front of me.

"Yes, please."

Edward stood next to me as we both moved toward her opening the towel to start drying her off together.

We started at her feet, then moved up her calves and thighs, making sure to get every drop of water off her skin. When we reached her waist, I told her to turn around, and she immediately did as I asked.

"We're going to do things, and we're going to tell you to do things tonight that we've never done before. We want you to listen to everything we say, and just enjoy it," Edward's voice was low and smooth, dripping with confidence when I was sure he was just as nervous as I was.

Edward had told me before that she had fucking fantasized about this kind of thing, being tied up and blindfolded. He hadn't gone into detail about the things she said she wanted, but I knew if I was on the wrong fucking track, he would have suggested something else. He was right, though, hopefully Bella would just fucking enjoy every second of it and not worry about us.

Tonight was only about her.

She didn't respond, so I continued to explain, "baby, if anything we do makes you uncomfortable, don't fucking take it and not say anything. Just say stop, and we will do something else."

"Okay," she whispered.

I moved my bare hands over the trail I made on her lower half, making sure she was dry and following with the towel in places I had missed. Edward grabbed a different towel and worked on removing the water off of her arms and back. My face was lined up directly with her perfect ass, and I couldn't help placing a fucking kiss on her cheek, sneaking a taste of her skin. She moaned, and I had to hold in a groan before standing up and helping Edward. Every time she made that noise my body reacted and right now was not the fucking time for that.

It wasn't long before she was dry and the towels were discarded somewhere on the floor. I stepped out of the room, grabbing the blindfold and returning to stand in front of her.

"I'm going to put this on you, and you're not allowed to fucking take it off. We will at some point, but that is up to us. Okay?"

Her mouth parted, and I could hear her take a deep shaky breathe.

"Yes."

I placed the blindfold over her fucking gorgeous green eyes and grabbed her hand to lead her to the bed. Edward grabbed her other hand to walk with us. I helped her climb onto the bed while he moved along to stand on the opposite side.

I moved to put on the first wrist cuff, and Edward did the same on her other arm before we both moved to place the cuffs on her ankles.

She wasn't tied to the restraints yet, just the bands in place so I could connect them when we were ready. I helped her lay back on the pillows and told her to relax as I moved to stand near her feet.

The view of her laying on the bed, her hands resting at her sides, her breasts rising and falling faster and faster as she waited for us to fucking touch her, it was incredible.

I was fucking mesmerized by how stunning she looked, so perfect, her skin flawless and every curve and valley screamed out for me to touch it.

I flexed my fingers before picking up her bottle of lotion, pouring some in my hand, and passing off the bottle to Edward to do the same. I warmed it between my hands and lightly touched her ankles so she knew where I was as I started long strokes up her shins, working the muscles of her calves on the way down. Edward started at her arms, and we worked together to spread the lotion across her body with slow passes of our hands.

We took turns adding more lotion when needed and focused on every area but her breasts and pussy; saving those for last.

When my fingers made their way to her upper thighs, and Edward's moved across the outer curves of her breasts, she started to moan. I backed away my movements only to place them even closer to her pussy on the next pass. She gasped when I touched her outer lips, never going further to really touch where she wanted me to.

"Oh my god," she breathed.

I barely heard the words; I was fucking lost in watching the traces of my fingers left in the path of lotion on her skin, disappearing and reappearing over and over.

When I was at the point that I wanted to do more, touch her more, I looked to Edward and could see he was feeling the same.

I pulled my hands away, and he followed.

"Turn over, baby," my voice was rough and fucking full of need.

When she did as I asked and was on her stomach, I moved to the head of the bed and clipped one of her wrists to the restraint while Edward clipped the other. We both moved to the foot of the bed and connected her ankles as well.

She was spread out before us, and we both groaned. I moved to shift my hard cock and saw Edward do the same.

Fuck, we were just getting started. How the hell was I going to focus on what I wanted to do with this fucking thing trying to escape my pants?

Bella pulled on the restraints and didn't get to move far before she was stopped, a soft whimper escaping her mouth.

"You okay?" I asked.

We would stop right now if she wasn't.

She only shook her head yes, no words really needed.

I put more lotion in my hands, and Edward did the same as we started on the back of her legs, still never touching her when we reached the curve of her ass but watching her lower lips part with every movement of our fingers. I could actually fucking see how wet she was getting every single time, and it just made my hands want to work faster so I could finally touch her...taste her.

When I looked at Edward again, his eyes were focused where mine had been and he must have fucking felt me looking at him cause he finally looked at me.

His eyes were heavy, his lips parted as his tongue licked along his lower lip. I mouthed 'you ready?' and he nodded 'yes' as we both stopped the massage on her legs. Edward moved onto the bed, situating himself next to Bella's side as he started working on her back and shoulders, while I pulled the fucking toys out from under the bed.

I plugged in the Hitachi to one of extension cords and plugged the rocket thing in other as I lined up the glass ribbed toy and finally the plug. Luckily, the bed was big enough that I could set them out of the way without fucking worrying Bella would knock them on the floor.

Edward was still rubbing Bella's shoulders so I situated myself in between her spread legs, moving my face up to her ass, kissing her gently. She moaned and moved her ass against my face as I spread her cheeks apart and ran my tongue along her slit, pressing it inside her pussy before removing it and flicking her clit.

"Fuck, oh my god, fuck," she moaned and tried to move her ass further in the air.

I moaned loudly against her as I worked as fast as fucking possible waiting for her to fucking scream from my mouth alone.

It wasn't long at all before her legs began to shake, and when I looked up and saw Edward kissing and licking along her neck as he reached under her and grabbed her breasts, I groaned, diving my tongue inside her harder, before I removed it and sucked her clit.

Oh my fuck, did she scream.

"Em, oh fuck, so good...shit!" she screamed as her legs squeezed my head the best they could.

I hummed against her, trying to make her fucking orgasm last as long as possible while her whole body jerked against me.

_Jesus, she is so fucking perfect._

I moved my face away from her, taking small nips at her cheeks before kneeling behind her, letting her have a fucking minute to catch her breath and anticipate what was next.

Edward kissed and licked along her spine as he made his way to where I was. He grabbed my face, and pressed his lips to mine, both of us fucking groaning as our tongues found each other. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer and tilting my head for better access. I knew he could taste Bella. Fuck, I could still taste her.

She was so fucking sweet, like fucking candy, and I wanted to have a piece again and again.

I fucking loved candy.

I pulled myself away from Edward. This night was still about Bella, and no matter how much I would fucking love for the three of us to be going at it, I wanted to do this for Bella more.

Edward waited for me to make the next move, so I handed him the fucking Hitachi, and I grabbed the ribbed glass toy along with that cool lube we bought.

I opened the bottle with a click and placed a good amount on my fingers before I spread Bella's cheeks and placed some directly on her. Once I thought she had enough I closed the lid and ran my fingers along her lips to her really tight asshole. Her muscles flexed against me and I knew she would need to relax if she didn't want this to hurt. I had used a finger on her before, but this was going to be much thicker, not something she was used to yet.

"Relax, baby. Remember, I told you, all you have to say is stop."

"Uh huh, keep going."

Like I've said before, you never fucking have to tell me twice.

I moved my finger back to its previous position, slowly working small circles around and around before dipping inside.

The long, low groan that she made only encouraged me to do it again, pulling out a little and entering her deeper.

With every sound she made, I retracted and entered at a slow pace, finally getting to where I wanted to add a second finger.

Using my first and middle finger to enter her, I knew it was what I needed to do to stretch her enough for the toy. Getting there without fucking hurting her was the hard part for me. I looked at Edward, and he was just watching me with the toy in his hand, ready to go.

I turned my focus back to Bella and circled her entrance again before pressing both fingers against her. When I felt her open up to me and saw her grip the pillow case as I made it to my first knuckle I almost fucking backed out.

"Just give me a second," she breathed.

I would give her as long as she fucking wanted.

A few seconds passed before she told me to keep going, and I did at a fucking snail's pace until my fingers were fully inside her.

When I pulled them back out slowly and pressed against her again, she fucking moaned. Not a fucking cute moan, a fucking deep, curl-your-toes, whole-body moan.

_Hell, yeah._

I picked up my pace for a few minutes, and Edward waited by my side until I knew it was time to switch my fingers for the toy.

On the up stroke, I replaced my fucking hand with the toy. I moved my finger through the ring and entered the first and smallest part. She moaned even louder then before as I continued pressing each section into her slowly. The balls grew bigger the further you fucking entered them so I made sure to leave a few seconds for her to adjust.

I was at the final and largest ball part of the toy, so I nodded to Edward to place the wand near her clit and turn the toy on low.

That's when Bella fucking came undone.

Not even ten seconds before I was going to enter the biggest fucking part of the toy, she started fucking screaming and moaning. The movements tried to pull the toy into her further, and push it out at the same time.

I was in fucking awe.

Edward gave me a smirk as I looked at him, and he never shut the Hitachi off, just letting Bella moan and whimper as her fucking breathing picked up again.

She was gonna cum again?

I hadn't even moved the fucking toy yet!

Shit, I needed to fucking keep track or something.

I pressed the final and largest part inside her and watched again as her body quivered and flexed with her orgasm.

"Oh...fuck...um...shit...love it, fuck," the words were sporadic, but she really couldn't catch her breath long enough to speak a full sentence.

I just sat there and watched her movements until I knew she was on the brink again, and Edward knew she was almost there, too, so he switched the Hitachi on 'HI' at the same time I started to pull the toy out.

"Fuck!" she yelled as her legs tried to pull themselves under her while she bit the fucking pillow.

When she was off the ledge, her body limp from the excessive force of multiple orgasms, I removed the rest of the toy, and Edward flicked the Hitachi switch off and placed it back on the towel.

I didn't get to use the rocket toy I wanted to, but I knew that I wanted to at least enter the plug before she passed out on us.

"I have one last thing, baby. You think you can handle it?" I asked while I removed the restraints on her ankle, and Edward did the same with the other.

We both rubbed the spot where they had been as we waited for her to say something.

"Are you still awake, honey?" Edward laughed.

"Fuck...you boys are trying to put me in an orgasm coma," she half laughed, half moaned.

"Well, if you can't, we can always continue another time," he added.

"Hell, no. I think I can handle whatever you boys want to give me."

_Oh, she has no fucking idea._

I grabbed the glass plug and lubed it up, before I put it right against her asshole.

"Are you sure?" I leaned over her back, my face against her ear while my hand was still in place, "'cause when I put this inside you, I plan on keeping it there for a few hours...at least."

She gasped, before I saw her lick her lips and nod her head yes.

"Maybe all fucking night."

I pressed the plug against her and felt her slowly stretch to accommodate its size.

"I want you to use this as much as fucking possible, cause the next thing that enters your ass is going to be my fucking cock, with Edward's buried in your pussy."

She whimpered, her fingers gripping the pillow while I licked and kissed along her shoulder. Edward watched as she buried her fucking face in the pillow and grabbed the Hitachi again, flicking it on and pressing it against her clit. As soon as it made contact she moaned and relaxed her muscles allowing the plug to slip in the rest of the way easily.

The outside ring fit nicely against her ass so I pressed on it a few times and watched as she came again.

_Hard._

Her moans were muffled since her whole fucking face was still shoved in the pillow, but I needed to touch her, so I moved my hands along her hips while I watched her body settle down.

Edward turned the vibe off, setting it down before he stood on the other side of the bed, helping me to remove her arm restraints. We helped to turn her over first and sat down on the bed next to her to rub her wrists. I took off the blindfold with my other hand ,and when I saw her gorgeous face, I waited for her eyes to finally open.

"Wow," she breathed, a huge fucking smile on her face.

"Yeah, I would say that was a huge fucking 'wow'," I laughed, "I don't think I have ever seen you fucking cum so fast or so much."

"I haven't either. That was incredible," Edward laughed with me.

"I never have," her beautiful green eyes met mine, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, and I knew she was telling the truth.

_Well, fuck me. _

* * *

**A/N: As always, thank you to my lovely, wonderful, extra special friend and beta Sarah. I love you, bb.**

**If your not following me on Twitter and want to, I'm addict2twili79. Stupid thing wouldn't let me keep my whole name..sheesh.**

**If you ever find that this story has been pulled, not by me, I just started posting over at Twilighted. Just to be on the safe side. Love you all, and thank you so much for saying hi and letting me know what you think.**

**;o)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Can it really be another chapter? Sorry it took so long. Hopefully some of you are still reading this little story. I can't tell you enough how much it means to me that some of you are.**_

_**I won't bore you with a long author's note, so have fun reading. See you at the end.**_

_**Disclaimer: All info related to Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyers, the rest belongs to me. If you are under 18 please don't read. This is rated a big fat M for a reason.**_

_Last time on Need You Now..._

_Edward turned the vibe off, setting it down before he stood on the other side of the bed, helping me to remove her arm restraints. We helped to turn her over first and sat down on the bed next to her to rub her wrists. I took off the blindfold with my other hand ,and when I saw her gorgeous face, I waited for her eyes to finally open._

"_Wow," she breathed, a huge fucking smile on her face._

"_Yeah, I would say that was a huge fucking 'wow'," I laughed, "I don't think I have ever seen you fucking cum so fast or so much."_

"_I haven't either. That was incredible," Edward laughed with me._

"_I never have," her beautiful green eyes met mine, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, and I knew she was telling the truth._

_Well, fuck me. _

"Jesus, Bella. Now all I want to do is see how many more times we can make you cum," I groaned, running my hands over my face, my cock aching for some sort of fucking contact.

I focused on the curve of her hip, the smooth fucking skin that I was aching to run my fingers over, while I thought of what had just happened.

Spending tonight with Edward, both of us paying attention to only Bella, was fucking hot as hell. The way her body moved when she came, her moans and words were enough to fucking make me use every ounce of self control I had to not rip my clothes off and dive into her head first, fucking literally.

It was incredible the way Edward knew exactly what Bella needed without words. The way that we both managed to work together to keep Bella cumming over and over was pure fucking magic. I couldn't find the words to tell them how amazing it felt being with each other like this, knowing that nothing else mattered but the three of us. We didn't have to worry about who didn't get to do what to who, or any other shit like that, cause I knew by the end of the night all three of us would be lying together with huge fucking grins on our faces. It might only be from what we did to Bella, but I was still hoping the night wasn't over yet.

'Cause I sure as fuck knew my cock needed to be touched, or licked, or submerged somewhere nice and hot. Yeah, or maybe all three would be nice. I wasn't fucking picky though; I just needed something.

Sitting in a bed with a completely naked Bella, who I might add has a fucking plug in her ass that I put there just a few minutes ago, made it hard to control myself. Then there was Edward...Edward with his beautiful smirk as he looked over Bella...my control flew out the fucking window.

The look on his face alone made my body vibrate with pure fucking want. I felt like a drug addict, and I was thinking of ways I could get my fucking fix with either of them. I should have been thinking about Bella, about what she needed right now, if she wanted me to do more, if what we were doing was okay for her.

I was a selfish fucking bastard, but apparently my cock was doing the thinking now, and I was pretty fucking sure he was about to come out and say hello.

_This whole focusing on Bella only shit is hard._

_That's what she said._

_Oh, no you didn't just try and make a fucking joke when I'm suffering with Mr. Constant Boner._

_You talk like he's a person; a separate part of you._

_Are you messing with me? Shit, I'm kinda busy trying to come up with different ways to make Bella scream._

_Oh really? Here I thought you were trying to come up with ways to rub your cock on her, or maybe even Edward._

_Well, that too._

_Thought so._

_Fucker._

I'm not sure why my mind always picked the wrong times to give its fucking two cents, but that shit was starting to bug me.

I returned my focus to Bella's face and away from the multiple images involving use of Mr. Constant Boner. The smile lighting up her face, showing her beautiful dimples, caused my stomach to drop and my palms to sweat.

_God, she is so fucking breathtaking._

"Where did you go just now?" she asked as her hand came up to rub along my jaw. I leaned into her soft, smooth fingers, closing my eyes as her thumb moved slowly along my cheek.

_Fuck, it felt so good._

"Nowhere, baby, I'm right here," I replied, my hand came up to grab hers as I brought her palm to my lips, kissing it before lowering her hand with mine to rest on the bed beside her.

"Okay, I thought I lost you for a minute," she laughed.

I smiled, shaking my head. "No, I didn't go anywhere. Just fucking thinking and shit."

My mind started to wander again as I stared at out fingers linked together.

What the fuck would I do without them? In such a short time span I went from being really fucking okay with my life and where it was headed. Now I could never go back; this was where I wanted to be. They where who I _needed_ to be with. Now and always, and it freaked me the fuck out to know that.

Edward moved a little closer to Bella, the movement pulling me from our hands and the damn thoughts that always popped in my head at the wrong fucking time. I watched as he ran his fingers up and down her thigh before our eyes met. I had to hold back the groan that threatened to escape as I watched his tongue slowly trace his lower lip.

_Jesus. What I wouldn't fucking give to have that mouth on me._

I felt like I was losing it. One second I was thinking about how much they meant to me, and the next I was fucking worried about getting a blow job.

_Clearly you need to seek help...immediately._

_Well, thank you for chiming the fuck in and making the whole 'losing it' sound about right._

_Don't get your panties in a twist Big Boy, I was just helping._

_How exactly are you fucking helping me?_

_Um, I'm not sure, but I think you should focus on the sex._

_You would say that._

_Well all that other emo shit can wait, right?_

_I fucking guess so._

_And your cock can't._

_I sure hope he won't have to wait._

_Okay, on with the thoughts of the blow job then._

_Now that I have your permission._

_Yeah, go ahead._

_Oh, gee. Thanks, I'll just start where I left off._

_No problem, you do that._

I'd lost my fucking bag of marbles.

I tried to clear my head, 'cause I seriously needed to cut that shit out.

Thinking about Edward's full lips again and how amazing they were, especially after he licked them and they were all wet and shit.

Fuck!

He was driving me the best kind of crazy.

I knew we had done pretty much everything together, but we had never given each other a blow jobs before, and fuck, I really wanted to. I mean, I dreamed about it; I thought about it — a lot. I just wasn't sure if Edward wanted to. He'd never brought it up before. There was no 'hey, Em, feel like sucking my dick' or anything, and I sure as hell wasn't going to. All the times we had been together, Bella was with us, or she was with me while Edward watched. I was satisfied with Bella doing it, but for some reason, the image I had of Edward's lips surrounding me made my fucking cock twitch in anticipation.

The way he looked at me with those incredible hooded eyes as he licked his lips...maybe he wanted it, too.

_I fucking hope so._

"So, what are you thinking about?"

Edward's voice was low and rough as his long fingers continued drawing small circles on Bella's thigh; his eyes still fixed on mine.

"Tonight. You. Bella."

I ran my hand that wasn't still holding Bella's over my face before returning my focus on him; he didn't try and push me to continue, but it was like he knew I wasn't finished yet.

"Us."

I took a deep breath as the last word hung in the air, when Bella's thumb started drawing small circles on the back of my hand. My mind was trying to figure out how I would explain what I was talking about if he asked, not really knowing if I wanted to.

I just wanted to be with them; all this other conversation shit could wait. It was just so much fucking easier to show them how I felt without the words getting in the way.

The last thing I wanted to do was say something they weren't ready for.

Or say something _I_ wasn't ready for either.

Luckily I didn't have to continue with talking.

"So I was thinking," Bella started to say, effectively ending any further discussion of what the fuck I was thinking.

A part of me was really fucking happy that I didn't need to elaborate.

Maybe it wasn't the right time to talk about that shit anyway.

I didn't expect her to say anything, so when I turned to listen to her finish I saw the most beautiful shade of red move along her face, as she watched her thumb continue tracing circles over my hand, the bottom of her lip moved to its favorite spot between her teeth.

_Fuck me, she is thinking something dirty._

Just thinking about that possibility made my cock twitch.

"Yeah, and what were you thinking?" Edward asked, smiling at her as he brought his hand to her face.

"Well," she finally met his eyes as he moved his thumb over her cheek and I watched as her amazing dimples appeared. "I would really like it if I could...um...maybe watch the two of you."

Her eyes fell to their previous spot as she blushed a beautiful shade of red...again.

_When the fuck did she get shy?_

"Baby, it's not like you haven't watched us before, why do you seem so fucking nervous now?" I had to know 'cause it didn't make any sense.

She had been with us every time we'd had sex so far; she had been there the first time. It wasn't something new, different, or anything she hadn't seen...

_Wait..._

_Holy. Mother of Fuck._

_Is she thinking what I think she's thinking?_

There was only one thing Bella hadn't seen us do, and shit, I sure as fuck hoped that was it.

"You know we can't both have sex with you now, right?" Edward asked, clearly not on the same train of thought I was.

"Hey man, stop for a minute and listen to what she said," I said, and he looked at me with confusion written all over his face. "She wants to watch the two of us."

I motioned my hand between both Edward and me.

It was only a matter of seconds before he went from having his eyebrows scrunched together to having his jaw drop as his eyes went wide with what I hoped was excitement.

"Ah, I see. Well...um..." he trailed off, his hand moving from Bella and through his hair as he looked away from me, clearing his throat in the process.

I could see a faint shade of pink cover his gorgeous face.

What the fuck, so now he was acting all shy, too, and fuck me, if that just didn't make me harder.

"Shit, Edward, you feeling alright?" I laughed, this wasn't usually like him.

I expected Bella to blush, not be able to tell me what she wanted and shit, but Edward was different. Seeing him blush was a rare thing.

"Yeah, I'm good." He still wasn't looking at me when he responded.

"Are you sure? You're looking a little pink in the cheeks," I laughed; it was so much fun to tease him.

"Am not!," he responded, immediately covering up his face.

"You really are, honey. Em isn't joking."

Bella let go of my hand and moved to sit up further in the bed to grab at Edward's hands, and I heard a faint moan pass her lips.

The fucking plug.

_Holy hell._

She closed her eyes as she moved her hands away from Edward, slowly running them over her upper thighs.

I got lost in the fucking view of her perfect tits, sitting there, all perky and round and soft. They moved with every motion of her hands, and I was lost. Thinking about the plug, inside a place where I wanted to be, and how I would love to just remove it and flip her over, sinking inside her.

"I almost forgot it was there," her voice was thick as if she needed a drink or something.

Wait a minute did I miss a fucking question?

I removed my eyes from one of my favorite views to see Edward move his hands along Bella's forearm.

"Huh?"

"I asked her what was wrong," he responded as he pulled one of Bella's hands to his lips, kissing along her palm.

She moaned before shaking her head, pulling her hand away from Edward's lips in the process. "No, if you keep doing that I'm not going to remember what I wanted to say, let alone form anything coherent for the rest of the night."

"Bella," Edward complained, looking like someone took his favorite fucking toy.

"Don't you start with me Edward Cullen. As Em said earlier, this night is about me, and I am getting what I want."

I couldn't help but smile at them, the way Bella scolded him and he just took it.

"Don't you look at me like that, either, Mr. McCarty," Bella pointed at me as she raised one eyebrow.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me," she continued, "I see that smirk on your sexy face, and I don't want you thinking you're getting a piece of this, either." She spread her fucking legs and my mouth dropped open as she ran her finger along her clit.

_Motherfucking fucker fuck._

"Fucking hell, Bella. You can't do that kind of shit, ever, like never fucking ever can you run your fucking hand over yourself. I can see how fucking wet you are...and fuck, how the fuck, um, what the fuck where you saying again?"

I ran my hands over my face, trying so hard and failing as pussy flashed before my closed eyes, and Bella's beautiful tits with the pussy, and shit, they both drove me fucking insane!

"Don't freak out Em. I'm just making it clear that neither of you will be touching this the rest of the night."

An evil smile appeared. Where the fuck did sweet, shy Bella go?

"Well, thanks for getting your fucking point across," I growled out as I shifted my cock.

"Now, can you please tell us what's going on, 'cause if it doesn't involve sex of some sort, I'm gonna need to go rub one out real quick. I'm gonna fucking explode with how big my cock is right now."

No lie, the view of Bella, all the things we did to her earlier, thinking about Edward and his sexy lips...I needed release as soon as fucking possible.

"Jesus, Em. You can't just say that and expect me to sit here," Edward ran his fingers through his fuck-hot hair and shifted himself with his other hand.

Alright one of two things needed to happen and real fucking quick.

Bella needed to explain what she wanted us to do, or I was gonna say 'fuck it' and attack Edward.

She _did_ say she wanted to watch us, so I wasn't entirely off base. She just wasn't specific, and if she wanted a certain something to happen, she needed to speak up.

I didn't respond to Edward; I just waited. For what, I wasn't sure, but my body vibrated with need.

I needed to fucking feel him.

"Alright you two, you both look like you're about to attack each other," Bella sat up on her knees, placing one hand on both Edward and my chest. "The only thing I want is for you two to go at it, there is nothing you can't do."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she slapped my chest.

"Besides fuck me...or touch me, either, smarty pants."

I love that she knew what I was thinking.

"Okay, we can do that. Right, Edward?"

"Yeah, sounds great to me." His breath seemed to be coming faster the longer we waited.

"Oh, one other thing. Okay maybe two," she backed herself up against the headboard, trailing her fingers along our abs as she went.

"I want to see you suck each other's cocks."

"What?" Edward choked.

"It turns me on just thinking about it, and I want to see it actually happen," she smiled. "I also want what ever fucking toy you were using that vibrated like nobody's business. I think I could have some fun with that while I watch."

"Fucking hell, Bella," I groaned.

Edward stood up from the bed, grabbing the Magic Wand from under the bed and handing it to Bella.

"Don't expect this to last, especially with you doing that to yourself," Edward said as he moved closer to where I was still sitting.

"You shouldn't worry about it lasting, Edward, you fucking know how I work." I stood up, grabbing at his wife beater and pulling him with me to stand up.

I didn't waste any time meeting his lips with mine; there was nothing soft or sweet about it. I wanted to devour him.

He moaned against me as I ran my tongue along his lips, shifting my aching cock against him. The soft fabric of my pants, mixed with the feel of his stiff dick against me, caused me to groan into him. I wrapped my hands around his back, grabbing his ass with both hands before pulling him to me...harder.

I kept up a steady rhythm, my hands and hips working in sync while my tongue pressed into his mouth.

The sounds coming from him made my brain go fuzzy, and all I could think about was 'make him cum, make me cum, make him cum.'

_Shit._

I pulled my lips from his, moving them along his five o'clock shadow to that soft spot behind his ear.

"If we don't stop this now," I breathed, "I'm gonna make you fucking cum in your pants."

"Oh, god," he whined.

I stepped back, groaning as I saw how fucking hard his dick was straining against his pants.

I moved my hands from his ass to his sides, running my fingers along his waist before I pulled his shirt over his head, quickly following with his pants.

I knelt down as Edward stepped out of the pant legs, and when I went to stand up, my face was level with his cock.

I fucking froze.

What if I did it wrong? What if he didn't like it?

What if I sucked at sucking cock?

_Alright, cocksucker, get to it._

_Did you call me a fucking cocksucker right when I'm about to suck cock?_

_Yup, sure did._

_Well that's some funny shit right there._

_You're stalling, you know._

_Yeah, I am._

_Stop that shit and do it. Your boyfriend's waiting._

_My boyfriend._

_Alright, don't go all goo goo eyed on me now._

_Okay, okay I'm going._

I closed my eyes as I shook my head and licked my lips.

I moved my head forward running my hands up Edward's thighs when he grabbed my face, stopping me from doing anything.

"You don't have to do this. It doesn't matter to me if you never want to," he said, running his thumb over my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, pulling it inside.

I took one long pull, and he let out the loudest moan as I released it.

"I fucking want to."

I didn't give him time to say a word before I grabbed his dick and traced the tip with my tongue.

"Fuck, man. Are you su...."

I didn't give him a chance to finish as I molded my mouth around his length, moaning against him.

It was a little weird as I tried to relax my jaw; luckily I had a big mouth, 'cause if I didn't, it would never fit.

"Oh, fuck, how the, shit, have you...god that feels good," Edward groaned.

He couldn't figure out where to put his hands as I watched him go from pulling his hair to grabbing at mine.

Every time he had his fingers in mine I picked up the pace. With chicks that was usually a sign they liked what you were doing, so I figured it must be the same for him.

I didn't know what other men did, 'cause Edward was it for me and he would always be. I was taking my cues from him, trying to learn what he liked, and fuck, if it wasn't hot watching him not know what to do with his hands.

I moved my fingers to his ass to pull him further, and when he hit the back of my throat I, fucking gagged.

"Oh, fuck. I'm sorry," he tried to pull out, but I stopped him.

"Uh, uh," I grabbed his ass tighter, not letting him move an inch.

I was gonna do this right. If Bella could suck his dick with no trouble, I could do it, too.

Eventually, anyway.

I pulled my head back a little so he wasn't so deep down my throat and focused more on the tip.

Every other downward pass, I would suck further, but never to where he hit my throat.

I might try it again another time, but tonight I was dying for my turn.

I knew what always sent me over the edge was when Bella would lightly play with my balls when she was sucking.

What the hell, if you're gonna do it, might as well do it right.

I ran one hand over the front of his thigh and lightly started pulling and rolling his balls.

"Fuck, man. Shit, you gotta move, like right fucking now," he moaned, trying again to pull away from me.

Luckily I was strong and held him to me with my hand that was firmly glued to his ass.

This was it; I knew he was gonna fucking cum, and I didn't know if I was gonna spit or fucking swallow until it was too late.

He screamed as his dick flexed and relaxed over and over.

I expected to gag or maybe spit. What I didn't expect was for Edward to taste so good.

_How the fuck?_

I licked his tip one last time as I pulled away. I moved to stand up and was knocked back as Edward grabbed my face, plunging his tongue in my mouth.

"Fuck, Edward, did you know that you taste like candy?" I asked when he stopped.

"Well, uh, Bella tries to get me to eat pineapple every chance she can. Something about it making your cum taste good." He looked away, biting on his lower lip.

"I'm gonna fucking thank Bella for that one then."

I looked over to where Bella was laying against the headboard. Her face was flushed, and she had one hand on her vibrator while her other was gripping the sheets. Was that thing on while I was doing that?

"So thanks, Bella, for the pineapple. Good thinking," I laughed. "Um, you okay, baby?" I knew she was, but I felt like asking anyway.

"Fine and fucking dandy." She let go of the sheet she had a death grip on and moved her hand over her forehead. "Do you have any idea how fucking hot it was watching that?"

"Um, no. But you sure look like you enjoyed it." I winked at her.

I looked at Edward and watched as he moved closer to me, a light sheen of sweat covered his muscles, and I watched as they flexed with every movement.

_Fuck, he is so sexy._

His hands grabbed at my shirt, pulling it over my head, before he started to remove my pants. We were in opposite positions from earlier, but when Edward's face passed right on by my fucking cock as he stood up, I figured maybe he didn't want to do the same to me.

I couldn't help the disappointment that showed on my face. I wanted him to do it. I wanted to know what it would feel like, his lips, his tongue.

His hand grabbed mine, and when my eyes met his, he smiled.

"Don't get that look on your face, man. I want you to lay down." He turned me around and pushed me till I was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Scoot back."

I did as he asked and watched him move to sit between my legs.

Once he was on his knees, I closed my eyes and waited. When I felt a long, slow lick from the base of my cock to the tip, I also heard a click and a low hum come from Bella's direction.

_Holy fuck._

This was turning out to be one of the best fucking nights of my life.

Every night with these two seemed to be.

_**A/N: Thank you so much to my amazing beta Sparagus, she continued to bug me all this time about writing. Luckily I listened. I would never be able to write this story without her support and she always gives it without asking for anything in return. Love you.**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading, if you want to talk further you can find me on Twitter under addict2twili79. Stupid site wouldn't let me use my whole name...buggers.**_

_**Until next time...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I suck and I'm sorry this took forever. Hope you all don't hate me too much. **

_Last time on Need You Now..._

"_Don't get that look on your face, man. I want you to lay down." He turned me around and pushed me till I was sitting on the edge of the bed. _

"_Scoot back."_

_I did as he asked and watched him move to sit between my legs._

_Once he was on his knees, I closed my eyes and waited. When I felt a long, slow lick from the base of my cock to the tip, I also heard a click and a low hum come from Bella's direction._

_Holy fuck._

_This was turning out to be one of the best fucking nights of my life._

_Every night with these two seemed to be._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~NYN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I opened my eyes and watched as Edward took me fully in his mouth. The smooth skin of his lips and tongue with the occasional swipe of his whiskers was driving me in-fucking-sane.

"Fuck, Edward. You're – oh god – fucking good," I groaned, trying to hold back and make this last as long as possible.

He moaned a 'mm-hmm' against me, never stopping the licking and fantastic sucking his mouth was doing. I was quickly short of breath, grabbing at the sheets above my head as I felt my abs flex and shake with fucking intense pleasure.

Fuck, I couldn't even count the number of blow jobs I'd had from girls. Some of them had been pretty good, but Edward and the things he did with his tongue surpassed all of them.

He made Bella come in at a close second, and that was saying something, 'cause that girl gave amazing head.

Thinking about Bella made me glance at her. Edward and I were positioned at the end of the bed, and when I turned my head to see Bella's legs spread, her hand making the toy run wild over her clit as she held the headboard tightly with the other, I groaned. She was quietly moaning as her eyes fixed on Edward moving over me.

I got lost in the view of her, trying like hell to last and wanting to cum at the same time. Her hips flexed and jerked as her thighs seems to shake. It was as if she were waiting for me, but having a difficult time doing so.

"You can cum, baby," I said, and her eyes met mine. She whimpered. "I'm gonna try and make this last," I groaned, "as long as fucking possible."

I closed my eyes, trying to gain some sort of control to keep talking. "It feels too fucking – shit – good to let go."

I half panted, half moaned as Edward did some sort of magic flick of his tongue while he brought his hands to my stomach, sinking his nails into my abs.

"Fucking, hell!" I yelled, grabbing at the back of his head, running my fingers through his hair until I got a good grip and tugged.

This whole making it last bullshit was ending quickly.

Edward released me for a second, just trailing slow licks along my shaft as he breathed against me.

"Don't hold out; I promise this won't be the last time I do this," he said, sucking on the tip then releasing it again. "You're far too fucking hot with your abs flexing and the sounds you're making for me not to."

He continued to kiss and lick along my shaft, my hips, my 'V', and I kept my fingers in his hair as he explored my lower half with his tongue.

"And Emmett," he added.

I grunted in response, not sure if I could even say a simple 'yeah'.

"If you keep pulling my hair like that, I might have to tie you up next time."

I whimpered.

"You are distracting me with how good it feels, and I'm trying to focus on making you cum. So just go."

_Shit._

With that, he completely surrounded my cock and swallowed once the tip was at the back of his throat. Two more head bobs and a lot of hair pulling later...I couldn't help it...I was right fucking there. I just needed something to top me off.

I turned my head again to focus on Bella; I figured watching her get herself off would be enough to do the trick.

When her eyes locked with mine, her body froze before she shook the bed so hard as her orgasm hit her, our names fell past her lips in moans over and over.

Knowing she finished was enough for me.

"Edward, shit, I'm cumming," I moaned so fucking loud as I came. I didn't even give Edward adequate notice to move off me before I was shooting inside his mouth.

"Sorry, fuck, shit, sorry," I rambled as my stomach jerked and my hips moved my cock further in his mouth.

He didn't back away until I finished, and I watched in awe as his Adam's apple flexed when he swallowed.

"Shit, Edward...um...you didn't have to do that. I wouldn't have cared if you ran to the sink or whatever."

I made a weird face. It was one thing for me to swallow his jizz, but he sure as shit didn't need to return the gesture.

"I wanted to," he smiled as he backed away, sitting on his calves.

"Fucking okay then."

I laid there, trying to catch my breath as I soaked in the most perfect feeling ever.

Shit, that felt amazing.

I moved my hands over my face when I felt Bella's soft skin move along my side as she curled her body against me, kissing my cheek before resting her head against my shoulder.

"That was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen."

Her voice was rough and the words vibrated against my chest.

I pulled her naked body closer to me as she draped her leg over my thigh. "Thanks, baby," I breathed against her hair, taking time to place a kiss on her forehead.

Edward cleared his throat causing me to look up at him.

"Is there room for me?"

As if he would have to ask.

"Of course, man. There is always room for you."

Edward smiled, crawling toward the unoccupied space on my left side. He curled himself against me, draping his arm across my stomach.

I closed my eyes. Feeling both of them against me was, for lack of a better word, fucking _perfect_.

I had never been so content, happy, elated and overwhelmed at the same time.

When I felt Edward's hand move across my stomach and stop, I opened my eyes to see him lace his fingers with Bella's. He pulled her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers before he placed both of their hands over my heart.

I'm sure they could feel my heart stop, 'cause it sure as fuck did. Not because of where they put their hands, but the three little words I heard fall from Edward's lips.

"I love you."

_I can't even repeat it._

_Don't be such a fucking pansy. _

_How do you always find the perfect time to show up?_

_I got skills._

_Oh, you mean the skills to piss me off and make me question if I need medical help?_

_Quit being such a drama queen._

_Drama queen? Are you fucking serious with this shit?_

_I'm just trying to help, as always._

_How are you helping me this time?_

_You need to deal with those three little words._

_I don't wanna._

_You have to._

_No, I don't._

_Yes, you do._

_Nope. _

_Yup._

_No._

_Alright. You are acting like a kid. They're just words, Emmett. _

_Yeah, words that could change everything. Ruin everything._

_How could they ruin everything?_

_They always have in the past._

_This time could be different._

This time could be different...

I tried to process the last thought, hoping that this time could be different, 'cause once I opened my heart, once I repeated those words, their was no going back.

I felt Bella smile against my chest and heard her take in deep breath before she said it, too.

"I love you, Edward."

I let out the breathe I was holding, opening my eyes to see them both smiling at each other and laughed at myself for getting worked up over nothing.

That was when they turned their attention to me. I gulped.

"What?" I asked.

I knew what was coming. I knew it, and I wanted to bolt. I wanted to jump off the bed and come up with some lame excuse that I had to leave, to walk Sarah or some shit.

So I did.

"I love –" Bella managed to get out.

I pulled my arms from behind the both of them and sat up, quickly shoving myself to the edge of the bed and standing up.

"Did you guys hear that?" I mumbled, grabbing my pants and shirt off the floor.

I was hopping on one foot, trying like hell to get my pants on when Bella came up behind me. Edward watched from the bed, his forehead creased with worry as he saw me struggle with my clothes.

"What are you talking about, Em? Come back to bed," Bella ran her hands down my arm, and I looked at her for a split second.

Big fucking mistake.

She was all breasts and tight tummy,and bare pussy and boobies, firm ass, long hair, sexy fucking lips and hard nipples.

My knees gave out.

"No," I replied a little too loudly, shaking my head so I could think straight. She was using her sexy body voodoo shit on me, and I needed to leave.

She looked hurt, and I watched her as I bounced on my other leg, finally getting my pants on and throwing on my shirt.

"I'm sorry. I think I hear Sarah, and I need to take her out before it gets too late and she shits on my carpet again." I gave Bella a kiss on her cheek, moving to Edward who was still on the bed. He was still watching me, not saying anything.

I grabbed his face and met his lips with mine, moaning into his mouth as I tasted him, traces of me still on his full fucking lips.

I pulled away, resting my forehead against his, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I'll be right back."

We all knew I wouldn't be, but I would be back eventually.

I just needed to think.

And running away seemed like the best option in that second.

I ran my fingers through the soft hair along his neck, before I let go and left the room.

I couldn't risk another glance at Bella. I didn't want to see if I hurt her by leaving. I knew I had, and her eyes would would tell me everything.

I was too much of a coward to face it. I shut the door behind me and rested my head against it.

"What the hell was that about?" I heard Bella ask through the door.

"He just needs time, baby. I think you scared him with the whole 'I love you' talk."

"Oh, really? Why? He has to know how I feel about him." The bed squeaked, and I could picture her sitting next to Edward.

"I'm sure he does. It's hard for him, with everything that happened with..."

"Her."

"Yeah. So we just have to take it slow, I guess."

I heard Edward sigh.

"But I want him to know, Edward. I love the both of you, so much that it scares me."

I walked away at the sound of Edward's quiet voice telling Bella it was okay, and he loved her, too.

Half of me wanted to turn around and barge through the door, grabbing both of them and showing them how I felt. If I couldn't tell them, I could at least show them for fuck's sake. But the other half was stronger, and guarding my heart was the most important thing right now.

I wouldn't let myself think about what happened the last time I told someone I loved them.

Sarah was laying on the couch, head cocked to the side, watching me.

"Don't look at me like that."

She whined at me before letting out a small yelp.

"I know. I'm a fucking idiot. Now lets go, before I change my mind, and you," I paused, moving closer to her and scratching her ears, "have to wait till morning."

It took Sarah a second, before she bolted off the couch and ran to the door. I followed her and hooked up her leash. I grabbed my warm hat and gloves as I shoved my feet in my sneakers.

I took one last look at Edward's bedroom door. It wasn't too late for me to change my mind and go back to them. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. It was better if I left them alone for a bit, anyway.

At least, that was what I was going to keep telling myself.

I went to turn the knob on the front door when I heard footsteps behind me. Edward was standing there, fully clothed and watching me. He had the same concerned look on his face from when we were in the bedroom. I fucking hated that look. He didn't need to be concerned about me. I was a big boy, I could take care of myself; I could deal with this whole 'I love you' shit on my own.

It was just momentary paranoia on my part, nothing more.

Who really cared if the last person I told I loved them left me? Who really cared that I thought she was 'the one'? Who fucking cared that I would have done anything to get her back? It wasn't such a huge deal that I was catatonic for a couple weeks when I woke up to find her gone.

I hadn't realized it until Edward came up to me, running his hand along my back while I hunched over, my hands on my knees...I was hyperventilating.

"Breathe, man. Everything's fine," Edward stated calmly.

"She," gasp, "you," gasp, "both," gasp, "will leave," choke, "me."

I tried to take one fucking breath, just one to help clear my head, but I couldn't. I just felt dizzy and shit...I needed to lay down or something. I slid to the floor, forcing my head between my knees so I wouldn't pass out.

"You're talking nonsense right now, Emmett. We're not going anywhere, and you know it." Edward stopped rubbing my back and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I don't," I answered, closing my eyes so I could be oblivious to any hurt I might inflict by saying that.

My breathing was becoming more regular when Edward backed away from me, and I heard the couch cushion move.

"Well, shit, Emmett," he sighed.

I opened my eyes to see him run his hand through his hair.

"That's a big fucking problem, then."

He put his head in both his hands, pulling on his sexy fucking hair that I loved.

I was momentarily jealous that I wasn't the one running my hands through it.

I bounced the back of my head on the front door. Trying to knock some sense into myself? I wasn't sure, but it did help divert my attention to my now throbbing head.

Sarah whined, her paw came up to scratch my arm.

I stopped with the head banging and rubbed her head.

"I didn't forget, Sarah. Come on, lets go."

I stood up, fixing my gloves and hat before grabbing her leash that I had dropped.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

And I was. Not only for bolting from the bedroom, but being honest with him that I was really fucking scared of losing them.

"Yeah," he sighed. "This conversation is far from fucking over. You got that?"

He stood up, his forehead was creased, his lip set in a firm line. This time he didn't look concerned at all, just determined.

He moved to stand in front of me with such perfect strides, that I moved my back against the front door.

Edward pressed me closer to the door with his body flush against mine. The force he held over me didn't escape my notice, and the small whimper I let out as he shoved his palm flat against the solid wood next too my head, didn't escape his.

His face was inches from mine.

"You're my best friend Emmett, the only person that I can tell everything to," he breathed against my cheek. "The only other man I want in my life, ever. As my lover and my friend. Don't walk away from me, or Bella, again." He backed away from me with the last word.

I could only nod in response. His body that close to me did weird shit to my comprehension skills. I heard him, but forming a sentence to reply was fucking useless.

"Now go walk Sarah and hurry back," he smiled, and I smiled right back at him.

I was like a goofy teenager. He could pull me out of any fucked up mood I was in just by his smile alone. Anytime I saw him smile, it was like an automatic reflex and I had to smile back. Sometimes I even found myself giggling when I did, and that shit was not cool.

"Okay," I finally forced past my lips.

I turned to leave, hopefully for real this time, when Edward stopped me again.

"Oh, Emmett. One other thing."

The grip he had on my shoulders and the speed he used to flip me around to shove me back against the door almost knocked the wind out of me.

His lips met mine, his tongue searched so desperately until it found its match waiting for him. When they met, the moan that escaped him caused a low groan to spill from me.

Kissing Edward was like nothing I could describe. It was anything and everything and so fucking perfect, all rolled up into one big ball.

His hands were on my neck, the knit cap I had on shifted with the movements from our kiss. I was a disheveled mess, and I loved every second of it.

When he backed away, he adjusted my hat, giving me one last peck on the lips.

"I love you, Emmett."

With those simple words he walked away. I watched as he made his way back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him where Bella waited on the other side.

_'I love you, Emmett.'_

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered.

I wasn't quite ready for him to actually hear it, but I needed to say it out loud, anyway. Someday soon, I would tell him. I would tell Bella that I loved her, too, because I did.

Admitting it to myself was the first step, and I had hope that they would stay with me until I could speak the words out loud.

For now, though, I would go for my run with Sarah. She was the only girl I said 'I love you' to, and I knew she wasn't going anywhere. The part about her being my dog and I being the one who fed her and took care of her wasn't the point. Hey, at least I could say the words to someone.

If I could get past the useless worry and trust Edward when he said they weren't going anywhere, everything would be fine and fucking dandy.

Maybe I could say them to an actual human being, not just my dog.

When I did tell them, I knew everything would change. I was just hoping it would be for the better. I wouldn't have to be careful to hide that side of me, 'cause once I gave them that piece of me, my heart, there was no going back.

**A/N: Thank you as always to my wonderful and amazing beta, Sparagus. I love you more than I could ever express in words. **

**If you ever want to chat about this or whatever, you can find me on Twitter under addict2twili79. Stupid thing won't let me use my full pen name. **

**Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last time on Need You Now...**_

_When he backed away, he adjusted my hat, giving me one last peck on the lips._

"_I love you, Emmett."_

_With those simple words he walked away. I watched as he made his way back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him where Bella waited on the other side. _

_'I love you, Emmett.'_

"_I love you too, Edward," I whispered._

_I wasn't quite ready for him to actually hear it, but I needed to say it out loud, anyway. Someday soon, I would tell him. I would tell Bella that I loved her, too, because I did. _

_Admitting it to myself was the first step, and I had hope that they would stay with me until I could speak the words out loud._

_For now, though, I would go for my run with Sarah. She was the only girl I said 'I love you' to, and I knew she wasn't going anywhere. The part about her being my dog and I being the one who fed her and took care of her wasn't the point. Hey, at least I could say the words to someone. _

_If I could get past the useless worry and trust Edward when he said they weren't going anywhere, everything would be fine and fucking dandy. _

_Maybe I could say them to an actual human being, not just my dog. _

_When I did tell them, I knew everything would change. I was just hoping it would be for the better. I wouldn't have to be careful to hide that side of me, 'cause once I gave them that piece of me, my heart, there was no going back._

~*~*~*~nyn~*~*~*~

I cleared my throat and took a second to breathe. Sarah stood by my side, waiting patiently.

I blew out a long breath.

"Alright, girl. I'm sorry," I told her as I crouched down, giving her a couple good scratches behind her ears, making her tail go crazy.

"Let's go."

I stood up again, reaching for the door handle. This time I was able to get the door open without anyone stopping me. The wind blasted me in the face, reminding me that it was still fucking freezing out. I stepped outside, Sarah following behind me, before I closed the door and locked it.

I could handle the cold during the day. Especially when the sun was shining. I'm not sure if it was my mind's delusion that is was actually warm or what, but when the sun set in New England in winter...my bones yelled at me for being outside.

I shivered as I rubbed my gloves together, giving them a quick blow through my fists in an effort to get a little heat.

"Well that's fucking useless," I told myself out loud.

Sarah tilted her head, as her ears perked up a bit.

"Do we have to?"

The question was pointless, 'cause we were going to go, anyway. I just wanted to delay the inevitable.

I bent at the waist, making sure to get at least a few good stretches in.

I knew I was only kidding myself that she didn't want to go for a run. I owed it to her, and it was something we used to do often before my mind became all mushy with thoughts.

Bella this, or Edward that.

I was completely consumed with images of them.

All. The. Time.

Bella naked, my fingers lightly tracing the curve of her breast, while Edward placed small kisses on my neck.

I groaned, stretching my arms over my head. Running was going to become very uncomfortable if I kept this shit up.

Sarah cocked her head to the side, a small whimper escaping before she let out on loud bark.

"I guess that's your way of telling me, 'fuck yeah, we're running'?"

She barked again.

"Alrighty then. You win."

I dropped my arms, shifting my growing boner to the side and giving my back one last good stretch. I grabbed Sarah's leash, which I had been standing on until we were ready to go, and let some cord out of it so she could run ahead of me.

"Let's go"

~*~*~nyn~*~*~

So when I mentioned that it was fucking freezing, I was mistaken.

_A last second idea to run, not wearing the right clothes, in the middle of winter, not the smartest idea, Emmett._

_Well maybe if you weren't such a chicken shit and stayed home, you could be curled up under a nice warm blanket._

_Shut it._

_You could be sitting in front of a nice roaring fire._

_Stop it, asshole._

_Roasting chestnuts._

_You're not helping._

_With Jack Frost already nipping at your nose, you have to admit the chestnuts sound nice._

_Fucking hell. Are you humming Christmas carols? _

_Maybe._

_You can stop._

_I don't want to._

_Alright, that's enough with the humming. I get your point. Going home now. Thanks for the song, Bing Crosby._

_Do you really think I sound like Bing Crosby?_

_Um, no. Going now._

_Jerk._

_Now I can sing to myself too. Just great._

I shook my head as we rounded the corner to our street, trying to clear my head of the craziness. I slowed my pace to walking, but I wasn't sure what I would go home to. Even though I had been gone at least an hour, I was still nervous.

Running had done nothing to settle my nerves about talking to Edward and Bella. I still felt like butterflies where kicking each other's asses in my stomach.

The closer we got to the front door, the worse the feeling was.

"This is the last block, Sarah," I groaned.

Sarah turned her head to look at me, her tongue hanging out.

"Don't look at me like that." I raised my eyebrow at her.

I knew if she had her way, she'd stay out all night..

Maybe if I sneaked in the front door they wouldn't notice me. I could run upstairs and jump in the shower. My sweat from the run was frozen in some spots, and it was possible that I had small pieces of ice stuck to me in places I didn't want to mention.

It was fucking gross.

_Are you stalling?_

_What the fuck are you talking about?_

_You are stalling! I knew it. _

_Why would I be stalling? I have no idea what you're talking about._

_Asking yourself random questions and talking to the dog? Sure sounds like stalling to me._

_Whatever Mr. Hoity Toity Smarty Pants._

_Oh. Now we're name calling?_

_For the love of everything right in this world, please stop talking to me._

_You are the only one who can make me stop, Emmett._

My inner voice was right. I had to be the one to stop the stupid game I was playing in my head. I just needed to quit worrying so much and trust my gut.

I wanted to go home.

I wanted to be with only two people right now, and they were both on the other side of that door. Only two houses away.

I walked a little faster now. Maybe it would be like ripping a band-aid off, the anticipation worse than the actual deed.

We finally made it to the front door. I took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies before I unlocked the dead-bolt and stepped inside.

But the clicking of the dead-bolt was loud. The last little sounds of it echoed in my head when I opened the door and stepped inside.

My breathing stopped.

Everything was slow motion after that.

I wasn't prepared to have all thoughts evaporate from my mind.

I wasn't ready to not give a shit about where Sarah just ran to when her leash slipped out of my hand.

And I sure as fuck wasn't expecting to see her naked, with the exception of the 'kiss the cook' apron she had on.

All the blood flow to my brain suddenly traveled elsewhere.

_Bella._

The 'fuck me sideways and repeatedly' images as I saw her bent over the sink rinsing a glass, her round, tight ass swaying to the holiday music in the background.

_Holy hell. _

When I caught a glimpse of the glass plug snuggled in her ass, I was a goner.

I dropped the keys in my hand to the floor, my knees buckling as my hand reached out to brace my self against the wall.

_Fuck me._

"Jesus, Bella. Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?" I groaned, and panted, trying to catch my breath. My voice wasn't even loud enough to carry over the music.

I pressed my lower back against the wall, placing my sweaty hands against my knees.

My breathing had almost returned to normal by the time I'd reached the door. I'd even taken the time to walk the rest of the block to slow my heart rate. Yet watching Bella like this, the very sight of her had turned all those efforts to shit.

I kicked the door shut, not wanting to move from the wall in fear that I might fall flat on my fucking face.

Bella jumped at the loud noise, turning to face me, her hands gripping the granite counter top. Her eyes went wide, but when she saw me she practically ran into my arms, jumping and wrapping her legs around my hips, her arms completely surrounding my neck.

My back slammed against the wall.

I'm convinced that the most stunning woman in the the entire world was standing in my fucking kitchen.

Almost naked.

Now this fucking gorgeous woman was wrapped around me with her naked pussy against my barely clothed cock.

My very hard, barely clothed cock.

_Am I hallucinating?_

I ran my hands down to her ass, gripping the soft firm skin there and pulling her closer.

So fucking warm.

_Nope, don't think so._

I buried my face in her neck, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

_Abso-fucking-lutely not._

"What are you trying to do to me, baby?" I panted, mumbling against the skin below her ear.

"You came back."

Her quiet sniffle worried me.

I shifted my weight off the wall and walked us to the counter top, placing her on the center island. I pulled back to look at her, taking her face in my hands.

Even with my fingers holding her face, Bella's eyes never left the floor. I watched as tiny droplets of water ran down the bridge of her nose.

"Don't cry," I whispered, rubbing the pad of my thumb over her cheek, trying to catch her tears before they fell.

"I can't help it, Emmett," she paused, her eyes meeting mine. "I can't lose you, and I thought when you left," she sniffled, taking a deep breath and letting it out before continuing. "You might realize what the three of have is too much for you."

"I just needed a minute, Bella," I tried to explain.

"You just needed a minute? You've been gone for almost two hours, Emmett." Her legs dropped from my sides.

Two hours? Where in the hell had the time gone?

"Was it really that long?" I rubbed my hands over my face and backed away from the counter, moving to sit down on the couch.

I buried my face in my hands. I was only there for a second before I felt the cushion shift next to me.

"Yeah, man. It was really that long. I think you scared Bella half to death."

_Edward._

"I knew you'd come back," he whispered in my ear.

Just the sound of his voice made my insides melt. I couldn't make a sound.

His face moved away from me as his voice grew louder.

"I was just in the bedroom changing to go look for you," he said, shifting his body a little closer to me. "I told Bella to bake since that is something that usually distracts her."

His hand moved to my opposite shoulder and he squeezed, his mouth again moving closer to my ear.

"I would love to start our much needed conversation now, but you fucking stink, man," he patted my back before standing up and stepping towards Bella and away from me.

"I think you should go take a quick shower, and I'll run to convenience store on the corner. Bella said we are out of cinnamon and whipping cream. Guess she needs it for what ever it is she is making."

I finally looked up at him. His eyebrows were scrunched together as he waited for me to say something.

Anything.

I had to think of something to ease the dread of leaving the room again, and making them laugh was the only way I knew how.

"Yeah, you're right. A shower sounds great right now," I stood up, stretching my arms over my head, "but I don't care if I stink, I want a fucking hug."

I lunged at him, circling my arms around his sides and lifting him high off the floor.

He squealed like a girl.

Edward Cullen. The man of all my dreams and most of my day time fantasies.

Squealed.

Like.

A.

Girl.

If I didn't have to concentrate on not dropping him I might be doubled over, laughing my fucking ass off.

"Put. Me. Down!" he yelled, kicking his legs and smacking my back lightly.

"You scream like a girl, Eddie." I half laughed, half groaned. I was losing my grip on him, and I knew he hated that name, but I didn't care.

I needed something to lighten the mood and make him stop wiggling like a fish.

"Don't you call me that, Monkeyman."

I froze. That was not the response I wanted.

_Oh no he didn't._

_Mental snap and a stomp for good measure._

I dropped him.

He lost his balance and landed his ass on the floor with a loud thud. I stepped away, pointing my finger. "You promised to never call me that."

I crossed my arms and waited, trying to ignore the fact that I'd totally just acted girly myself.

He snorted.

"Yeah, well you promised to never call me Eddie, so I guess we're even."

"Monkeyman?" Bella asked as she slid from the counter and stepped behind me.

"Not you too," I grumbled.

"I really think that name suits you," her arms circled my stomach, her head resting against my back.

My abs automatically flexed as her fingers found the bottom of my shirt. She ever so slowly worked them underneath the fabric and ran them along the waistband of my pants.

The feeling of her hands on me...I never wanted them to leave.

"Oh, you do?" I choked, swallowing back the groan that was trying to force its way out.

I knew I really was all sweaty and gross, but I just wanted to skip the fucking shower.

_If I reached around and grabbed Bella's legs, I could have her hitched on my back in maybe two seconds. That leaves me with enough time to grab Edward's hand and have them both in the shower with me in less then twenty._

I stared at Edward, who was watching Bella behind me. He was still planted on the floor, his hands and long as all living hell fingers tapping the tops of his knees.

His eyebrow raised before he abruptly stood up and wiped his hands on his ass. "Okay you two, break it up."

He walked over to Bella grabbing her hand and pulling her away from me, he moved her against his side.

"Emmett, get your fine ass in that shower."

The smirk on his face, that knee buckling half smile, was killing me. I wanted to stomp my feet, and complain like a two year old.

"Oh, come on man," I groaned.

At least it was more adult like to groan.

"Now, Emmett."

The authority in his voice made Emmett Jr. want to stand at attention and salute the fuck out of him. I knew better, though. If I wanted to get my way later, I would need to get cleaned up. I was just trying to prolong going upstairs.

It was much more fun this way.

I started walking backwards towards the first step, but stopped.

I watched closely as he faced Bella, running his hands up and down her arms."I know what your thinking, and I would love nothing more than to go with him, but we have a plan. Remember?"

He whispered the last word, eying me with a weird jerking motion with his head.

_Plans?_

Bella's lip twitched, and her eyes went wide. It was as if a light bulb went off and when she looked at me, the most beautiful blush spread across her face.

"Fine," I growled. "You two continue with your 'keep Emmett fucking clueless' talk while I go upstairs and shower...alone."

I put my hands up in surrender, walking backwards towards the stairs.

"All wet and sudsy. Hands roaming over..."

I was cut off with a couch pillow flying towards my face.

"Hey!"

Bella laughed. "You better get that ass moving, Monkeyman."

"You're gonna keep calling me that, aren't you?"

"Yup."

I shook my head; that woman was gonna kill me.

*~*~*~*~*NYN*~*~*~*~*

I flew up the stairs, flinging my bedroom door open, making a nice loud whacking sound as it hit the wall. Sarah long ago chewed on the damn door stopper, and I had yet to replace it. It was times like these, which were rare, when I kicked my own ass for forgetting to replace it.

Speaking of Sarah, my ever loving baby girl, was passed out on her doggie bed.

She didn't give me so much as a sideways glance as I barged in the room.

So much for guard dog potential.

The light from the hallway made it easy for me to grab a change of clothes out of my dresser. I ignored the urge to go over and wake Sarah up, but I eyed her every few seconds to see if she noticed I was even there.

The least she could do was wag her tail.

I did just take her for a run in the freezing ass cold, which apparently had brought her to the point of coma induced sleep.

I closed the dresser drawer, taking my clothes with me to the bathroom.

Once I had the door shut, I flipped the light switch, and started pulling my clothes off at the same time.

The eagerness I felt when I ran up the stairs and flew the door open returned. I wanted to hurry up, take a shower, and get dressed so I could get back to half naked Bella and Edward. If I had my way he would be half naked, too.

Completely naked would be better for both of them.

Maybe later.

It shouldn't take him very long to run to the store, and I wanted to know what this 'plan' was all about.

I was hopping on one foot, my pants and boxers sticking to my calves as I opened the shower door. I quickly set the water temperature as hot as I could stand it.

Not a great idea on my part.

Hopping on one foot, _and_ leaning into a shower while hopping on one foot.

It was a _horrible_ fucking idea.

I felt my feet start to slip on the shower mat. It all happened so fast, but I was able to twist my body around so I didn't land face first.

"Fuck!" I screamed to no one in particular.

That would have just been my luck to slam my face into something.

Instead I slammed my ass on the metal trim piece at the bottom of the door frame. My elbows made a nice loud 'whack' as I caught myself against the tile floor in the shower.

The small 'thud' my head made when it met the wall would have been so much worse if I wasn't trying to lean forward.

Thank God for small favors.

I wanted to laugh at myself, but it hurt too much even thinking about it.

Seconds passed while the water poured over me. I just tried not to move as I leaned back in the shower, taking a few breaths so I could eventually stand up. When I tried to get up, my arms, even my hands were trembling...my whole fucking body was trembling.

"Oh my god, Em. Are you okay?"

Bella ran into the bathroom. Her hands braced against the door frame.

I'm not sure how she went from standing in the door way, to hovering over me so fast, but her legs were suddenly straddling my thighs.

_Is this a dream?_

She crouched down, and I made the mistake of looking down. The apron she still had on did little to cover her naked ass, or her lady bits that were currently on perfect display for that matter.

I tried to keep away my hard-on.

_Fucking hell._

"Ow." I moaned.

_Maybe this is a nightmare._

To have my cock so fucking close to her naked body, and not be able to be inside her _was_ a nightmare.

If this was a dream, I would already have us both naked and up against the wall of my shower...fucking.

I was thanking God for not falling on my face?

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

If I did, I might be passed out.

I wouldn't be hurting right now, that's for sure.

I would be in my own little la la land, dreaming about beaches _and _having sex with Bella.

I didn't care about how my body would hurt worse when I did wake up. I just didn't want to deal with what was happening now.

The torture I was feeling knowing I couldn't be with Bella right now, even if I wanted to, killed me.

It was like I had one of my favorite pieces of candy in front of me, and all I could do was look at it. Maybe I could even lick it every now and then, but only with supervision.

The agreement was we all had to be together, and that fact fucking sucked.

I would never break that promise, but if I was knocked out, I wouldn't even be thinking this shit. I would be in a mind set where I could do whatever I wanted.

"Em, talk to me. Are you okay? Did you hurt something?" She quickly shut the water off before she turned her attention to me. Her soft fingers brushed lightly over my face, while her eyes searched frantically over my body.

I stopped thinking of stupid shit and just watched her. For some reason I didn't respond. Her concern was obvious by the look on her face, and I couldn't help but smile.

_God she is beautiful._

There I was, sprawled out, pants and boxers around my ankles, and she didn't even laugh at me. I'm sure if it was Edward in front of me, he would have a camera, making sure to take pictures to use as black mail later.

Doing something like that didn't seem to cross Bella's mind.

Damn, I was so head over heels for her. My heart began thudding like crazy.

"Say something," she whispered.

I took a deep breath.

"I I lo lo.." her eyes went wide as I started to speak, 'I lost my footing and slipped."

I sat up and scooted my poor hurt ass so I was sitting on the shower floor.

I wanted to tell her, damn it. I wanted to say it so bad, but I couldn't do it.

_Again, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

I heard her let out a small laugh before she stood up and grabbed my arm.

"Here, let me help you up."

I tried to brace myself against the wall with my other arm to stand up, but the water made the tile slick and I only ended up sliding back down.

This time I brought Bella in with me.

We were both laughing, our faces inches apart. The front of her apron was soaked.

Suddenly my throat felt dry, and I tried to swallow.

I looked at her lips and watched the slight movements they made before she spoke.

"Maybe there is a better way to do this. Obviously I can't lift you out of here, so how about you help me up, and I'll grab a towel for you. That should make this a whole lot easier."

"Okay," I squeaked, clearing my throat right after. "Okay, sounds good."

A light blush spread across her face as I sat all the way up, my back pressed hard against the shower wall and I grabbed her thighs. I easily lifted her up until she was standing. For some reason, when it came to taking care of her and making sure she didn't fall, my hands and arms stopped shaking.

I watched as my fingers slid down her smooth skin before I had to let her go.

I was watching her ass as she walked away from me. It was eye level, and I could not help it.

She stood on her toes to reach the top of the cabinet where I kept my towels. I just stared at the muscles in her calves and thighs as they flexed with the movement.

"Edward should be home any minute. I'm gonna run back down stairs and finish up. Will you be okay in here alone?" she asked as she turned to face me, handing me the towel.

I pulled my pants and boxers off, throwing them on the bathroom floor before I pivoted myself and stood up. One shaky leg at a time.

"I'll be fine, baby."

I stepped out of the shower, finally, and reached around her to set the towel on the vanity.

I saw her eyes travel the length of my body, starting at my legs before reaching my face. A beautiful shade of pink stained her cheeks.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue," I stepped closer to her, The only thing between us was the 'kiss the cook' apron as I reached around and hugged her waist against me.

My body always reacted to Bella, and when were were close like this, it was hard to contain myself.

"Your welco..."

I didn't let her finish.

As her mouth moved with mine, her hands pulling at my hair as I moved mine to her ass, the only noise in the room was our mutual moans and groans.

I grabbed her ass roughly and lifted her up to sit on the vanity, her legs fell apart easily as I shifted against her.

Fuck, I wanted to be inside her so badly. My body ached for it.

My cock started to throb against her inner thigh. I was inches away, one split second away from doing what I promised I would never do without Edward.

Until...

"Hey...are you guys in here?"

**A/N: As always, thank you to my amazing beta and friend Sparagus. I love her more than I could ever explain. **

**I'm sorry this is super late. Life sucks, and I don't need to bore you with any excuses. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am finishing up a o/s purchased for FGB, but I will not be as long for the next chapter. I promise.**

**If you want to chat or hound me for more, you can find me on Twitter addict2twili79. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
